


I Love Him

by parkshan820



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Alternate Universe-High School, Angst, Bad Parenting, Bullying, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married young, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pregnancy, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Sex, Running Away, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, possible series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: In a small town called Brooklyn, there are four main rich families. The Rogers, Barnes, Starks, and Romanovs. But there are two main families that hate each other the most. The Barnes and Rogers. But what happens when the son of the Rogers and the son of the Barnes fall in love with each other? Is there love going to make it?Who knows?





	1. Episode One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey girls! I know i went MIA on you there for a few months. Because youknow, life. But i came back with a story that i hope you fall in love with.
> 
> Please enjoy.

_**Episode One**_  
Here in Brooklyn, a small town is a high school. The high school is called Shield High, home of the Eagles. But there are also four main rich families. The Rogers, Barnes, Starks and Romanov. But there are two families that hate each other the worse. The Barnes and Rogers. Sarah Rogers had a son name Steve Grant Rogers and had presented has a Alpha. While Winifred Barnes had two children. James Buchanan Barnes was the first born and had presented has a Omega, while Rebecca Barnes was yet still to present for she is only twelve and you need to hit the age of sixteen in order to present.

  
James also has a nickname of Bucky Barnes and secretly Steve and Bucky are best friends. Had been since they were six years old. Now they were both seventeen and trying to survive high school. It was tough but they were making it. But little did both Sarah and Winifred know is that Steve and Bucky had fallen in love with each other and were in a secret relationship.

  
Only there little group of friends know. Which is Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. They know that the Alpha and Omega were perfect for each other and wants them to be happy, not miserable. They have been together for about a year now and still going on very strong. Steve was the quarterback of the football team and Bucky was just Bucky. Sweet and kind and was everyone’s friend. But there was two girls who absolutely hated Bucky Barnes.

  
Sharon and Peggy Carter were new and thought they owe the place. Sharon repeatedly keeps going after Steve even though half the school knows that Steve is dating Bucky Barnes. They would glare and insulted Bucky when he is around. Bucky didn’t care. He would just laugh it off and walk away from them but little did people know is that it does hurt Bucky but he does not show it. When he was at home and alone in his room he would look at his hair and style it until it looks good. He would shave just to be clean and smooth. He bites his bottom lip and keep changing into different style of clothes and just ends up in tears and secretly text Steve on what he thinks and takes a picture of himself.  
Today was tough this morning. Winifred was making sure that Bucky had all of his work done and picked his outfit and gave him a speech about how to make sure the Rogers and Carters look worse so they can look better. Not to mention that his mother insulted him by saying he is much too thick and needs to loose some weight. Bucky sighs and nods then kisses his mother on the cheek and grabs his school bag again and walks to school.

  
Bucky arrives and builds his confidence up and held his head high. He entered the school and the wave of students parted for him for he was everyone’s friend. He never judged people, hell he even sticked up for the poor people that are being picked on. He easily became very popular and they knew that he had a reputation to keep up for his mother and father. Steve saw him and smiles. “Well, have you seen my beautiful boyfriend? I have been looking all over for him.” He teases. Bucky smiles and teases right back. “I’m sorry I have not seen him around but have you seen my boyfriend? He is quite handsome and is the quarterback of the football team. Wins almost every game and treats me with great respect.” Steve smirks. “Wow am I jealous. He sounds like a great guy.” He answers while wrapping a arm around the brunet’s waist. Bucky giggles and leans up to his tip toes and kisses him. “He really is.” He whispers.

  
Sharon comes around the corner. “Excuse me get out of the way.” She snaps and the poor kid yelps and scrambles out of the way. Bucky inwardly curses as she walks towards them. “Here we go.” Steve mutters and plasters a fake smile onto his face. Bucky does the exact same thing but his look more real than Steve’s. His mother was so nice to Steve the lucky bastard. She stops in front of them and purses her lips that have bright red lipstick on. “So this is why you kept on saying no to me. What a shame really, I am the captain of the cheerleaders and it would have been perfect.” She says and grabs a compact mirror and opens it to check her make up.

  
Steve frowns. “I’m sorry but I will never be with you. And next time you insult Bucky again there will be consequences.” Steve threatens and grabs Bucky’s hand and together they walked down the hallway and Sharon could see how everyone smiled at the Omega and stepped out of the way. She slaps her compact mirror closed and storms off. Rogers was hers. And she is going to get him one way or another.

  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
Natasha sighs has she slaps her alarm off and gracefully gets out of the bed. Her best friend was Bucky Barnes and she knows how he gets insecure about himself thanks to his mother. She does her hair up and changes into a good outfit with skinny jeans and a tank top with a jean jacket over top. She looked gorgeous but when does she like not? She leaves the house and enter the truck and kisses Clint, her boyfriend.  
Sure Clint Barton was in the middle class but her parents likes him and accepted him. He was a little deaf in his right ear due to a car accident but other than that he is healthy as a bug, if that makes sense. Clint smirks. “Ready for school?” He asks and she let’s out a breath. “Ready has I can get. You know school was so much easier without Sharon and Peggy arriving here.” She complains has if she was very annoyed with them, which she very much is.

  
Clint agreed with her and drives off. “So, anything new at home or with our favorite couple?” He asks. “Not that I know of yet. Other than Bucky’s mother trying to control his life.” She said. He nods. “She does like to do that. She got like tens times worse when he presented has a Omega. About how a proper Omega should act.” Clint says and straightens up and held his head high which makes Natasha giggle. “I am so glad that my parents are not like that.” She says. Clint pulls into the school parking lot and leans over to give her a quick kiss. “I am very glad about that.” He says which makes her smile and they both get out of the truck and hold hands while walking towards the school doors.

  
They walk in and automatically sees Steve and Bucky at the blondes locker talking. Steve had his locker door open and had a hand laying on Bucky’s hip and the other on his shoulder. Natasha and Clint smiles and make their way over to the couple. “Hey girl. Looking great as per usual.” Bucky says and they hug quickly. Clint and Steve smiles and pat each other on the back. “Hey dude.” Clint says. “What’s up man?” Steve asks. “Trying to survive my day yours?” Clint asks. “Ugh same.” Steve replies and they both laugh.

  
“How about you Bucky?” The sandy blonde hair asks. Bucky sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “My mother saying that I have to get better grades and to loose weight. I hate my mother I swear to God.” The brunette mutters. Clint winces. “Ouch tough morning.” He says. Bucky just nods while Steve rubs his back.

  
Very tough morning indeed.

  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
Tony Stark hates his mother and father. They are rude, ignore him and leave and are never home most of the time. But he does always throw wicked house parties that everyone has fun at. Sure there is drama every time but people still have fun. But he decided to throw a different kind of party this weekend. This time is going to be inner circle, only his actual group of friends. Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bucky and Bruce. It is going to be awesome.

  
He enters the school and runs right into Peggy Carter. “I am so sorry.” Tony says quickly. “It’s fine. Just be careful where you step next time okay?” She says calmly. Tony nods and scurries out of there. It was amazing how nice she was to everybody but turn into a witch when she sees Bucky. Why? Just because he was dating Steve. He was with Steve for a year before they came. Tony wasn’t going to let the Carter’s pull something amazing apart.

  
Anyway he was heading somewhere……right! To the group! He rushes to there spot where really no one bothers them. He smiles when he sees all of them already standing there. He was not going to lie that he has a crush on Bruce. He was smart, looked adorable in those glasses, and was very kind. He was glad that the group immediately accepted him when they first met Bruce Banner.

  
“Hey peeps! So tonight I am planning something different. Just us at my place. Only this group, I promise no one else.” He vows. They group smiles. “I will have to see. You know how my mother is.” Bucky says. Tony scoffs. “Just sneak out. She can’t control your life. Your mother is no offense, a total bitch.” Tony mutters. Bucky puts his hands up in surrender. “None taken. She is.” The Omega snarls and rolled his eyes. Tony grins. He has to admit that he loves this Omega like a brother. Snarky, bitchy, and takes no one bullshit but he is so nice. He can sure be a bitch if he is forced to.

  
“Well I make sure Bucky gets there. I am coming.” Steve says and wrap his arms around Barnes and kisses him quickly on the lips. They are so adorable that Tony wants to throw up rainbows. He is a bit different don’t look at him like that. He nods excited. Just then the school bell rings making him groan. “Let’s get to class.” He mumbles and the group walks.

  
Bucky had his head down writing away wanting to finish this essay so he doesn’t have homework for tonight so he can go to this party. Of course he checks it over and changes some things and he couldn’t help but feel so super stressed. Who gets super stressed on Friday? No one but him. Happens when you live with a rich family. It did only get worse when he presented has a Omega. He hopes Becca presents as a Beta. He let’s his eyes slide over to the clock to see that he has ten minutes to finish this and he was almost done.

  
He bites his bottom lip and look at his research papers and nods then gets right back at it. He taps his foot silently and continues biting his bottom lip and concentrates harder has his writing got faster but still manages to stay neat for the teacher to read. He needs to be a grade A student for his mother. He still remembers her exact words. “Every Barnes needs to be perfect. We need to make Roger and Carters look ashamed for ever hating us.”

  
He finishes and signs his name and the bell rings. Perfect. Bucky felt relieved has he hands his essay into the teacher and walk out of the class. He smiles when he sees Bruce. “Hey Bruce.” He says. Bruce smiles and closes his locker and locks it. “Hey James. How are you doing?” He asks and pushes his glasses up his nose so they don’t fall off. “How many times do I have to tell you to call me Bucky.” Bucky says and smiles. “I’m sorry. I was just raised that way.” He says sheepishly. Bucky smiles. “It’s okay. If you want to call me James, then you can but only you.” Bucky says and they both laugh and nod at each other. It was officially lunch time.

  
“Hey Barnes. Where is Rogers? Now I can talk and eye your sexy body.” Bucky groans and turns and puts his hand onto his hips. Brock Rumlow was also rich but nobody likes him. Brock always hits on Bucky trying to make him have sex with him. Bucky finds him so annoying and just a pain in the ass. “Go to hell.” He hisses and turns and walks off. “Aww don’t be like that.” He says and snatches Bucky’s wrist in a death grip which turns to be very painful. “Let go of me Brock!” He shouts and yanks his wrist.

  
“Hey let go of him!” Bruce says but Rumlow says jockeys came and pushed him to the ground. Brock pushes the Omega into a locker. “Come on, you know I am way better than that blonde.” Brock says and brings his lips closer. “Fuck you.” Bucky shouts and knees him in the crotch. Brock falls to the ground holding onto his balls nearly in tears. Everyone around cheers and claps.

  
Bucky straightens his shirt out and holds his hand out which Bruce he takes gratefully. He helps pick Bruce’s books up and holds it for him, and they walk off. “Immature asshole.” Bucky snarls and walks off. They enter the lunch room and heads towards the table. All the Omega’s cheer and he grins. He sits down and Natasha was laughing. “Dude the video is everywhere.” She says and shows him the video. “Well what can I say, his fault he asked for it.” He says and Steve kisses him. “That was great babe.” Steve says and it makes the brunette blush and smile. “Well anyway, what is for lunch? I am starving.” Tony says. Clint drops a large box of pizza on the table. “Lunch is served.” Clint announces making everyone laugh. “So, is everyone going to this hangout?” Natasha asks. “I Am!” Clint says. “Me too.” Bruce says. Everyone nods except Bucky. He looked like he was trying to figure out a plan for this. “Steve can you have your car parked right outside my Window? I know how to climb out so just tell me the time and I should be able to come.” He says. “What about eight?” He asks and Bucky nods. “I like that.” Bucky says and grins. “So you are able to come?” Tony asks and the brunette nods. “Totally.” Bucky says. The group cheers.

  
It was time for home and Bucky had a plan for tonight. Right now he was outside with Steve and Clint. Bucky had his back against Steve’s chest and the Alpha had his arms wrapped around his body. Clint was leaning against the side of the school with sunglasses on. “So how are you and Natasha?” Steve asks. Clint full out grins. “Amazing. Like I mean her family likes me so I might actually have a chance of continuing dating her. I was so nervous when I had to meet her parents.” He rambles. “Her parents are pretty cool compared to mine.” Bucky pipes up. Clint nods and Steve grins. There was a honk and it showed Natasha waiting for Clint. “Well I have to go. See you guys!” He exclaims and jogs across the parking lot. Steve kisses Bucky’s neck and Bucky turns around in his embrace and wrap his arms around the blonde’s neck and leans up and kisses him. Steve grips onto the Omega’s hips and they continue kissing. Steve backs them up until Bucky’s back lightly hits the brick wall and they have officially started there make out session.

  
They were enjoying themselves when they heard a car honk and they jump. Steve looks over to see his mother waiting and was smiling. Bucky blushes and hides his face. Hopefully she won’t know who he is. “Hello Steve, Bucky.” She says. Damn it! “Hey mom.” Steve says. How the fuck can Steve act so casual he will never know. At least it was not his mother. He looks up and Bucky pales when he sees his mother storming over to him. Bucky bites his bottom lip and hopefully she has not seen him kissing Steve. Winifred storms over and grabs Bucky’s wrist. “What are you doing hanging out with this Freak!?” She nearly shrieks. “Mom I-“

  
“Don’t you dare try to defend him!” She nearly screams. “Mom. Let go of me, you are hurting me.” Bucky says and yanks on his wrist and he nearly wails at the pain that keeps building. “Winifred let go of your son. You are hurting him.” Sarah says calmly and Winifred glares at her while Bucky was on the verge of tears. Steve glares at Winifred and Bucky looks down to the ground. “I swear to God if I see your son near mine I will bring you down.” She growls and storms off and Bucky was yanked along with her. Bucky waves without his mother seeing and Steve gave him a guilty look.

  
Sarah puts a hand onto her son’s shoulder and sighs. “Even though it is a stupid idea for you are dating him, but I fully support you too. If anything happens I will be there.” She says. Steve nods. “Mom you have no idea how much I love him.” He says and looks at her. They got into the car. “No I believe you. It was the same thing for me and your father.” She says while doing her seatbelt up. “Really?” Steve asks. “Yes. Steve I will give you the same advice my father gave me. If you truly love that person, don’t give up on her/him. Help them and if they love you back you two are never going to break apart.” She says and pulls out onto the road.

  
Steve looks down and smiles. He took the advice to heart. “Thank you mom.” Steve says and finishes doing up his seatbelt as well. Sarah smiles over at him. “Of course baby.” She says.

  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
Winifred yanks Bucky into the house. “Look mom I can explain.” He starts but his mother gives him a sharp slap to the cheek. He gasps and holds onto his red cheek and looks down to the floor in the verge of tears. Rebecca was in the living room and saw everything. “Mom!” She says nearly shrieking. “Shut it.” She snarls at her daughter. She glares at her son. “Why were you hanging with the Rogers like you were friends with Him!?” She demands. At least she didn’t see him kissing the Alpha.

  
Bucky didn’t answer and that only made her madder. George comes in. “Winifred leave him alone. We have a party to go to.” He says. Bucky perks up. “When and for how long?” Rebecca asks hiding the excitement in her voice. “All night dear. We aren’t coming home until noon.” She says. Bucky just realizes that she was dressed up nicely. Bucky nods and heads up to his room and grabs some ice for his red cheek. He sniffles and lays down onto his bed and pulls his phone out. He needs to dress to impress Steve. Bucky breathes out then smiles when he realizes his parents left.

  
Tonight is going to be the best night of his fucking life. 


	2. Episode Two

_**Episode Two** _

  
Bucky texted Steve saying that his are parents out and that he doesn’t have to worry about Rebecca. He runs to his closet and grabs his skinniest black jeans that makes his ass look amazing and a long sleeve tan sweater that comes down to his mid thigh. He was dressing to impress Steve tonight and he bit his lips because all of his other friends had sex except him. Bucky was going to change that tonight. He breathes out and when he opens his bedroom door he runs into his sister who was also all dressed up. “Where are you going?” Bucky asks. She blushes. “On a date, you?” She asks. It was Bucky’s turn to blush. “Alright, a date. With Steve Rogers.” Bucky says and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

  
She raises an eyebrow. “I won’t say anything if you don’t say anything.” She says. “Agreed.” He says and there was a honk outside. Both of them look out and see Steve waving. “Well see you sister.” Bucky says and walks out. “Good Luck.” She says. Bucky holds a thumbs up and he walks towards Steve. Steve beams and eyes Bucky’s body and Bucky smirks. “Hi baby.” He says and Steve wraps his arms around the brunette. “Well aren’t you look fucking sexy tonight.” Steve purrs and kisses the Omega’s neck and Bucky giggles.

  
Steve opens the passenger door open for him and Bucky smiles and sits down. Steve closes the door and slides in behind the wheel. Steve starts the car up and drives off. Steve holds Bucky’s hand and Bucky bites his bottom lip and smiles. Tonight is going to be big, he can already feel it.

  
Soon enough they arrive and Bucky giggles when Steve literally picks Bucky up and into his arms. “Are you trying to impress me by showing off your strength?” Bucky asks and giggles as he wrap his arms around the Alpha’s neck. He grins and looks at the younger man. “It’s depends, is it working?” Steve asks and the brunette bites his bottom lip and nods. Steve smirks some more and sets him down onto his feet and pulls him into a kiss and rings the doorbell. The door opens and Tony grins. “Yeah Bucky! You manage to get away?” Tony asks. Bucky grins. “You picked a good night. Mom and dad went to a party and won’t be back until noon.” Bucky says and the group cheers.

  
Bucky laughs and Natasha puts on music and they start to dance. Tony and Clint gave Steve a beer while Bucky had a cooler. The group was talking and laughing loudly and just having a good time. Steve grabs the Omega’s hips and starts to dance while the others join. It was like a movie the way this inner circle party was moving. At some point he believes it was Clint who pulled the weed out. They were in a circle and he group was taking puffs from a joint and Bruce hands the joint to Bucky and the brunette hesitates.

  
It is such a bad idea. If his mother finds out he is going to be killed. Bucky shakes his head and Bruce shrugs and hands it to Tony. Bucky looks down and smiles at Steve. He shook his head has well with the same thoughts and only Bucky knew of his childhood with him being sickly and having Asthma. They smile at each other and Steve nods his head towards the kitchen and Bucky stands and walks into the kitchen. “Steve what’s wrong?” Bucky asks and Steve sighs. “My mother was talking to me earlier and you know what she told me?” Steve asks. Bucky had a nervous expression and signals for him to continue on.

  
Steve grabs Bucky’s hand and lowers his voice. “My mom said that if you truly love that person and that person loves you that nothing will tear you apart. So even if your mother finds out and our love is so strong, nothing will hurt us. I love you Bucky and I hope that we will be together forever.” Steve says and Bucky heart pounds. “That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Bucky says and pulls his lover into a kiss. “My sister isn’t coming home till eleven, an hour before my parents come home. Want to come home at my place?” Bucky asks. Steve grins and nods.  
“Wait how are we going to pass those guys?” Steve asks. The brunette smirks. “I have an idea.” Bucky says and grabs his hands. They sneak into the bathroom and they see the large window that both of them could easily fit through. Steve chuckles. “What a clever Omega.” Steve says and opens the window and hops out. He helps Bucky through and they go to Steve’s car. They kiss and Steve drives off.

  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
Bucky slowly opens the door with his house key and turn the light on. “Okay, come on.” Bucky says and Steve comes in and whistles. “What a nice place you have here.” Steve says and Bucky shoots him a look that made the Alpha quickly shut up. Bucky smiles and closes the door behind him. “I should give you the grand tour.” Bucky says. Steve nods and follows closely behind the Omega. “This is the living room, kitchen, the bathroom.” Bucky points out and went up the stairs. He opens each door. “There is Rebecca room. This is our parents bedroom. And finally my bedroom.” Bucky says and Steve walks in.

  
Steve once again whistles and looks inside the walk in closet and his own bathroom. “This is nice.” Steve says then smirks. Bucky smiles and he went to continue on when Steve closes the bedroom door and presses Bucky against it. Bucky gasps out and there were lips on his. The kiss was rough and hot and ugh, it just made Bucky’s insides melt. Bucky moans and whimpers. “You thought you could get away with wearing that outfit without me taking it off.” Steve whispers roughly and Bucky shakes his head.

  
Steve picks Bucky up and Bucky locks his thighs around his waist and the blonde lays him down onto the bed. Steve takes Bucky’s shirt off then takes his own off. “I am going to fuck you so hard that you will be only screaming my name.” Steve says filthy. Bucky arches his back and lifts his hips so Steve can take his jeans and boxers off so that Bucky was only naked. Bucky undoes Steve’s belt and unbuttons his jeans. He slides them off and Bucky flips them and slides down his body.

  
Bucky heart was pounding and he was so nervous he has never done this before and he is about to do something that he thought he was never doing. Bucky bites his bottom lip then takes he Alpha’s cock and wraps his lips around the head and sucks. Steve groans and lets his hands tug on the Omega’s hair. “Fuck baby.” Steve says and Bucky relaxes his jaw and takes him in deeper. Steve smirks and closes his eyes. “Fuck yes. God sexy you are doing this like a champ.” Bucky slides his tounge around and hallows his cheeks. Steve growls then yanks him up and flips them. “If you go any longer I am going to cum and I want to cum deep inside of you.” Steve says roughly. “Oh fuck.” Bucky whispers and shakes his head. “Please.” Bucky whimpers.

  
Steve grabs a leg and puts it up and over his shoulder and grab the Omega’s hips and slides three fingers in easily since there was so much slick. Bucky gasps and moans. “Oh fuck Steve.” He says and bucks his hips back against those fingers. Steve leans down and kisses him and leans farther down nearly bending the Omega in half. “So greedy and so flexible. God baby I wonder what you would do if your mother comes in and sees us. Would you stop? Or would you continue begging for more?” Steve husks and Bucky whimpers.

  
“Fuck, I am so ready. Just please no more teasing.” Bucky whimpers and cries out has Steve’s nails scratches against his prostate. Bucky clings onto the blonde above him and Steve chuckles. He then wraps an arm around the brunette and hoists him up and Bucky was in Steve’s lap and Bucky moans and gasps when Steve’s cock sinks into him. Steve gasps as well and takes all his strength not to thrust into that tight sweet heat. Slick starts to drip down the Omega’s thighs and when Steve finally bottoms out he let’s go and thrusts.

  
Bucky cries out and holds onto his lover for dear life. Steve groans and thrusts even harder and there was no pain for the Omega. Only pleasure. Steve angles and now every thrust hits Bucky’s prostate and Bucky nearly screams. Steve then lays him down and puts both of the Omega’s legs around his hips and grabs onto the headboard and power thrusts. The bed was moving and the headboard of the bed continues smacking into the wall and this time Bucky sobs from the amount of pleasure and he arches his back.

  
Bucky was making little noises in the back of his throat that sounds like “Ah, ah, ah, ah.” Steve let’s go and puts each arm on each side of Bucky’s head and leans down to kiss the brunette. “Alpha.” Bucky moans and scramble his nails down the blonde’s back and shoulders. Steve smiles and flips them so Bucky was on top. “Ride me beautiful.” Steve commands and Bucky sets to work right away. “Oh fuck.” Bucky whimpers and works himself as fast as he could. Steve groans and settles his hands onto his waist helping to keep the younger teen steady himself.

  
Steve knew this was his first time. He knows that he is taking the man’s virginity. Steve felt so honoured that Bucky chose him to lose his virginity with. Bucky whines and bites his bottom lip and Steve’s hands runs up against Bucky’s chest, to his collarbone, along his neck and jaw, and uses his thumb to free that bottom lip before Bucky bites right through it. Steve then cups Bucky’s cheek and the Omega nuzzles into it. “Alpha please.” Bucky whimpers. He is sure not what he was begging for but Steve must have knew because he flips them again and starts thrusting again. Bucky moans but it was muffled by Steve’s lips.

  
Steve grabs Bucky’s hand and there fingers intertwine together and Steve all of a sudden slows his pace and starts to murmur more praises. More tears start to fall and Bucky just feels so overwhelmed with pleasure. But then Bucky realizes what Steve is doing. He is not just having sex with him, he is **making love to him.** With that last final thought Bucky does scream into Steve’s neck as his orgasm rips through his body where his vision nearly goes white.

  
Steve groans and feels his knot trying to lock and while on the third thrust it locks. Bucky arches his back and wails once again in Steve’s neck at the blinding and overwhelming pleasure with the knot pressing hard against his prostate. Steve groans as his orgasm runs through and he spills his load. They hold on to each other while panting and they look at each other eyes. Wet hair was plastered onto Bucky’s forehead as he is covered in sweat. The Omega slumps his head back and he relaxes out of pure exhaustion. Steve turns them so they were on their sides and Steve holds the brunette close. “Sleep beautiful.” Steve whispers as he notices that Bucky was fighting to keep his eyes open. He nods and seconds later was fully asleep.

  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
The birds chirp and sing as the early sun rises up from the horizon. Everything outside was damp from the rain that has came during the night. The chilly wind blows the long grass making them dance and wind is nearly singing as it pushes everything around. Frost covered the lines of windows and dance along the window, making a pattern that nobody else could make. The sunlight splashing onto the blankets but thankfully leaving the couples eyes alone. The blonde had his arms around the brunette and has his lips pressed against the back of the Omega’s neck while the brunette was starting to wake up even though he was so much more exhausted from there love making stage.

  
Bucky’s eyes flutter open and yawned and slowly stretches without waking Steve so the Alpha was still asleep as Bucky relaxes and winces at the soreness at the base of his spine. He rubs it and makes a soft distressed sound and slowly turns so he could face the blonde. Bucky smiles softly and runs his fingers softly along his jawline. Bucky smiles and cuddles closer and lays his head onto the Alpha’s chest and he then notices that he was no longer a mess. Steve must have cleaned them both up the best he could.

  
Bucky relaxes and he feels Steve’s arms wrap around his body. Bucky makes a happy noise and nuzzles into Steve and closes his eyes. “Good morning Alpha.” Bucky says and he lifts his head and looks at Steve’s baby blue eyes and noticing the little green specks in with the blue colour. “Good morning Omega, how did you sleep?” The blonde asks which makes the younger teen smile. “Good. I don’t think I slept that well in a while. No more nightmares.” Bucky says and lays his head back down has he hears and feels Steve sigh.

  
The Omega has major nightmare problems. Bucky never really had a good night sleep because they haunt him. Nobody really knows what Bucky nightmares are about but Bucky won’t let anyone know. Bucky is so scared that his mother will find out about them. God that is what most of his nightmares are about. Both his mother and father will hurt him or worse, Steve. Bucky shakes his head, he does not want to think about that right now.

  
Steve smiles and kisses the top of the brunettes head. “I love you.” He says and Bucky smiles. “I love you too.” Bucky says and looks at Steve in the eyes. They both smile and Bucky giggles. “We should hop into the shower.” He says and Steve chuckles. “Very true.” Steve says and they both get up but then Steve scoops Bucky off the floor and carries the giggling Omega into the bathroom.

  
Bucky turns on the warm water and he stands in the middle and sighs as his muscles relax. Steve wrapped both arms around him and Bucky lays his head back onto the Alpha’s shoulder and they just stand there. It was half an hour later when Steve reached over and turned the water off and grabbed a dry towel and dried both of them off.

  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
When his younger sister, Rebecca got home the first thing she saw was Bucky laughing and running from someone? “What the?” She murmurs to herself and stopped when she saw Steve Rogers. Oh god, why was Bucky friends with Steve? Rebecca watches as Steve and Bucky were on either side of the couch. “You think you are pretty clever huh?” Steve asks. Bucky giggles and stares at him. Steve jumps over the couch and grabs Bucky’s hips and they both laugh as they kiss. Rebecca sees her older brother wrap both of his arms around Steve’s neck and Steve holding onto his hips. “Bucky?” Rebecca says and they both freeze.

  
The brunettes head whips and his eyes widened in shock and he jumps away from the Alpha. “Ummm hey sis.” Bucky says and bites his bottom lip and looks down. Shit! Rebecca is going to tell mom and dad, then Bucky will probably be killed or hurt Steve in the worst way on purpose and oh god. Tears were filling his eyes and he grits his teeth. No, she wouldn’t do that right?

  
“It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone.” Rebecca says and Bucky instantly relaxes and he breathes out. “Thank you.” He says softly and Becca hugs him. “Anything for my brother.” She says and Bucky laughs and squeezes her. Just then they hear a car pull in. Rebecca looks out then curses. “Mom and Dad are home early.” She says quietly. Bucky grabs Steve’s hand and tugs him to the back door. “Bye baby.” Steve says and they quickly kiss and Steve runs out.

  
Bucky stands beside Rebecca. “How was your date?” Bucky whispers to her. “Awesome.” She whispers and they both straightened when the door opens. “Look at that. The house is still clean.” George says. Bucky walks up and helps his mother. “Why are you back so early?” He asks. Both parents look at him. “The meeting was canceled because somebody else took it.” Winifred says. “Who mother?” Rebecca asks. “What do you think? The damn Rogers.” Winifred snarls and both Bucky and Rebecca look at each other.

  
“Monday is Valentines Day.” George piped up. They both nod. “Go to your rooms. Your father and I need to talk.” Winifred says and both Bucky and Rebecca scurry off. They went into their separate rooms and Bucky sighs and look at the mess of blankets on his bed. He strips it off and puts it in his laundry hamper and puts new bedsheets on it. Once it was finished he lays down and goes onto his phone. He checks his Facebook and sighs as there was nothing to do. He rolled his eyes and put it on charge and then closed his curtains and layed down. He was tired after all. 


	3. Episode Three

**Episode Three**

  
It was Monday and he groans as his alarm goes off. He stretches and his notification goes off and he looks to see a new Facebook post from Sharon Carter. Bucky rolled his eyes and clicks on it and he immediately regrets it. It showed a picture of himself and there was one word that he learned to hate with a white hot passion.

  
**Fat.**

  
Bucky bites his bottom lip and sees that people have liked and disliked it. Bucky sniffles and takes his shirt off and looks at himself inside the mirror. Is he really overweight?  
Bucky takes a picture of himself and sends it to Natasha.

  
**Bucky:** _Am I fat? Sharon says I am. :(_

  
He sends it off and gets ready for school. He shaves and plays with his hair and puts some cologne on. He changes into black skinny jeans and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He decides to use his black sneakers and he looks in the mirror.  
A text comes in and he looks and smiles at the text Natasha sends to him.

  
**Natasha:** _Fuck Sharon. You are gorgeous, you are skinny don’t let her bring you down._

  
Bucky smiles and walks down the stairs. He grins when he realizes that it is Valentines Day and grabs his school bag. There was a twenty dollar bill and he snatches it up because there was a note that says his name and he smiles. He walks to school.  
He grins when he enters the school and people smile and part ways for him. Bucky felt important and everyone was just so friendly. He gets to his locker and he opens it and grabs the textbooks he needs for class and he hears people gasp and whisper and he turns to see Steve. Bucky eyes widened a little bit when he saw Steve carrying a huge bouquet of white, red and blue roses. Bucky softly smiles and he stops in front of him. “Happy Valentines Day baby.” Steve says and hands the bouquet over to Bucky. “Steve, you didn’t have to do this. I didn’t even get you anything.”

  
Steve leans over and kisses the brunet. “I don’t care. I have you.” He whispers and Bucky blushes. “Thank you. Where am I supposed to put this?” He wonders aloud and Steve chuckles and grabs a vase with water in it out of nowhere and places the bouquet in his locker that somehow fits perfectly. Bucky gives Steve a impressed look that makes him chuckle. “I love you.” Steve says that makes Bucky smile. “I love you too.” Bucky says softly.

  
“Are you sure you two love each other?” Asks a voice and they look at Sharon. Bucky rolled his eyes at her and Steve glares. “Yes so stop trying to get to me because you can’t.” He snarls. Bucky looks down and then back at her. “And PLEASE stop insulting me. I am gorgeous I know. I get you are jealous and I am sorry that you can’t get what you want in life but guess what? Suck it up buttercup.” Bucky says bluntly and very calmly. Steve looks at him in surprised but then he understood. Bucky can be a total bitch if he needs to be. Everyone “oohs.” And Sharon looked offended. She clearly did not have a comeback and just stomps her heel into the ground like a child and storms off.

  
However, she did stop and turn. “You are going to regret everything that you are saying Barnes because I do get what I want.” She says then continues walking off. Everyone claps and cheers for Bucky and he grins. “That was great babe.” Steve says and brings the Omega into a kiss. “Thanks.” Bucky says. Natasha runs up and hugs the brunette. “I am so proud of you. Not many people believe me when I say you can turn into bitch mode when you have to.” She says and Bucky smiles shyly.

  
“Not a lot of people think I have it in me.” He says. Tony comes up. “Well I believe everyone does now.” He says and the group laughs. “We have a new student.” Bruce says with a new person behind him. “Everyone this is Sam Wilson.” Bruce introduces. “Hi Sam, my name is Steve Rogers.” Steve says and they shake hands. “I know, the famous couple of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes even though they are not allowed. The school talks a lot.” He says.

  
Steve laughs and pulls Bucky closer to him. “Our parents don’t know yet.” Steve says. “Well actually Steve’s parents knows just not mine because mine tries to control my life. I think they already have a Alpha ready for me to force marriage.” Bucky wonders aloud. Sam flinches. “Ouch.” He says and Bucky nods. “It’s sucks.” Bucky says and Sam smiles. “I think we are going to be great friends.” Sam says and Bucky giggles and nods. They were walking to there class when the announcements came on.

  
**“Hello everyone, this is principal Fury and our student council have a few pointless announcements.”**

  
Bucky always like the school principal because he didn’t fucking care unless some students are being bullied. Then Fury goes all bat shit crazy on you. Guess who the head of the student council is….. Wait for it. Peggy Carter. The British woman who hates Bucky with a white hot passion.

  
**“Hello Eagles! The school bored has came to the student council about the upcoming spring dance! It is going to be in our gymnasium and tickets are selling at both lunches for five dollars each and the dance will be next Friday! Also we have a assembly coming up by Mr. And Mrs. Barnes about there maple syrup company and see who will sign up for scholarships. See you all at second period!”**

  
“Oh fucking great!” Bucky shouts at the ceiling causing people to look at him with pity. Sam snickers and immediately shuts up when Bucky glares at him. “Why today of all days! Honestly! Fuck my life.” He grumbles and Steve holds him closer. “The assembly is at second period but we all have to head to first.” Natasha says. “Everyone is going to be all nice to them soon they can get money, just wait for it.” Bucky mutters and they all head there separate ways to class.

  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
Bucky eyes clock and taps his pencil on the desk. He hates Civics, he cannot believe his dad signed him up for it. Bucky groans and lets his head rest against The Desk. “Can anyone answer me who made health care free in Canada?” The teacher asks and Bucky closes his eyes. “Mr. Barnes.” She points out. Bucky straightens up. “Pierre Trudeau.” Bucky answers and she smiles. “So you are listening.” She says then continues on with her class. Bucky knows his stuff like he isn’t that stupid.

  
Just then the bell rings and he packs his stuff up as fast as he could and quickly walks out of the classroom.

  
**“All students head to the gymnasium, I repeat all students head to the gymnasium.”**

  
Bucky sighs and walks inside. His arm was immediately grabbed. “Honey, there you are.” His father says. “Dad. Let me go I am going to sit with my friends.” Bucky whispers. “I know but I am about to apologize. Your mother is going to call you up and everything.” He warns. God damn it mother. “Thanks for the warning dad.” Bucky says and he nods and lets go. Natasha waves and Bucky grins and sits down beside her. Soon enough they group of friends are sitting together. Steve had to sit somewhere else and Bucky hates it but they had to hide there secret.  
Nick Fury walks up and the crowd becomes silent. “All right everyone, please listen to Mr. And Mrs. Barnes.” He says and the crowd claps. Winifred smiles. “Hello Eagles. I can tell you right now that we have gotten many scholarship applications and we are proud. However our son seems to think differently so we are going to talk about what we do.” She says and continues rambling on. Bucky rolled his eyes and Natasha giggles and they whisper to each other.

  
“God she just threw you under the bus.” She whispers. “I know.” Bucky whispers right back. “She does that all the time. She makes sure that everyone sees the perfect family that we are, but really we are far from that.” Bucky whispers. “Jesus, I am glad my parents aren’t like that.” She whispers. “I know I wish I have yours.” He whispers. “We can adopt you.” She jokes. “Please.” He says and they both snicker.

  
“Son, please come here.” Winifred says and everyone turns to look at Bucky. Bucky just wants to die right on the spot. Bucky puts his hand onto his forehead. “Jesus Christ mother.” He grumbles and stands up. “Come on.” She encourages that makes Bucky roll his eyes and stands beside his mother. “Bucky can you tell the school about our company?” She asks.

  
Bucky gives her a look silently asking her a question. _What the hell do you have planned mother?_ But grabs the microphone. “Uhhh I only know a little bit cause I am too busy working on school but yeah, I can tell them a little bit.” He says and she gives him a sour look. He grins and looks out at the crowd.

  
“I look over the applications cause apparently I have good instincts on the people I pick. I just look at the resumes and see who is just trying to steal money or who is actually going to work for it. Umm we also have a ceremony each spring and I guess that I make sure that we get the right amount of money so nobody is stealing or trying to make us look bad. Pretty much each member of this family helps out in their own ways.” Bucky says and smiles as the crowd claps.

  
George smiles. “Great answer son.” He whispers. Winifred smiles and puts her hand onto his shoulder. “Yes, now if any of you have a application please hand it to my son here and he will look them over.” Winifred says and a group of people line up at a table and Bucky is set to work right away. He grabs one and looks it over. “You really think you can handle this? It is very stressful.” Bucky says and gives the girl a look. She nods and smiles. Bucky smiles. “What are your marks?” He asks. “Eighties and higher.” She says. “Well you look like you can certainly handle it so just head over to my mother and she will tell you the details.” Bucky says and she smiles. “Thank you so Much! “ She says and Bucky nods.

  
This is going to be a very, very long day.

  
It was about two hours later when he was at the last person and he was so fucking grateful. Soon he can be with Steve and his friends. The person steps up and sets the application down. Bucky looks up then groans. “I can already tell you that no. Go away.” Bucky snarls and Brock smirks. “My parents were talking and guess what I heard?” He asks. Bucky scoffs but he did want to know what they said. “What did they say?” Bucky asks curious.

  
“That they have a arrangement of you and me getting married once we are finished high school.” He says smugly. Bucky stares at him horrified. “Your lying!” He states angrily and slams his hands onto the table. Both Winifred and George were by his side in seconds. “Baby, what’s wrong?” She asks. Bucky whips his glares to her. “Is it true that you and this, this MONSTER parents arrange a damn marriage!?” Bucky asks feeling panic seize in his chest.

  
Both parents were quiet. Dread filled Bucky. “No! I refuse this! I rather run away then marry that monster. That pervert, evil of a pig man!” Bucky yells and runs off in tears. Steve looks up to see his lover running into his arms in full sobs. “Shhh. Easy baby, what happened?” The blonde asks. Bucky just shakes his head and Steve holds him impossibly closer. “My mother, she, she.” And Bucky falls into more tears. Steve growls and holds him out. “What did she do?” He asks.

  
More tears continue to fall and Bucky gives Steve the most heart broken and fear expression. “When I get out of high school, my mother is forcing me to marry Brock Rumlow.” Steve growls and the rest of the group gasps. Steve pulls the brunet into a hug. “I can’t do it! Please, I have to leave somehow get out of this family.” Bucky snarls and his body begins to tremble from exhaustion and shock.

  
“You are staying with me tonight.” Steve says and looks around. “If so, you two need to leave now.” Bruce says. The couple nods and leaves the building.

  
Steve helps the Omega into his car and runs around and starts the car. “Put your seatbelt on.” Steve says and Bucky does very quickly. “My mom will know what to do.” Steve says and drives off. 


	4. Episode Four

_**Episode Four** _

  
Steve pulls into his mansion and parks the car. Sarah and Joseph comes out and rushes towards there son. “Steve, what’s going on?” Joseph asks. “We need answers now.” Steve says and opens the passenger car. Joseph growls when he sees Bucky. “What is he doing here?” He asks. “Joseph! You leave them alone. They are in love! You would know what it is like to love someone when each other families hate each other!” Sarah scolds her husband.

  
The older man sighs. “Your right Sarah. We went through it ourselves. Please, come inside at once.” He says. Steve wraps an arm around the Omega’s waist and they walked in. “Please, we have grown up without answers. We need to know.” Steve says and they both sit down onto the couch. “What are your questions?” Sarah asks.

  
“Why do our families hate each other? “ Bucky asks. Both of Steve’s parents sigh. “It’s was because when I was young, Winifred and I were the best of friends. We were so close. We knew each other dark secrets, each other crushes, what we secretly love and hate until we reached high school. Winifred was bullied and I was in the popular group. What happened was that I made new friends and Winifred hated that.”  
“But it was prom night. My new friends had a plan for Winifred that I did not know about. They threw eggs at her. She was humiliated and everyone else laughed. I tried to stop them, but she blamed me and ever since she made a war between us. She is afraid that you two would get together and she just hates the thought of that.” Sarah tells the story. Bucky looks down while Steve wrapped a arm around Bucky’s shoulder and kissed his temple

.  
“Then why is she forcing me to marry someone that I hate?” Bucky asks very softly and looks up. Joseph was the one to answer the question this time. “Probably because of status. She wants money and to be respected. Your mother doesn’t care if she is making her own children suffer because of it. She is so much into power that I am surprised that she isn’t trying to make you her exact clone.” He says.

  
There was only silence in the room. All you could hear was the wood sizzling and crackling and see the flames dancing in the fireplace. The light dances across the Omega’s face making him look impossibly more beautiful. Steve looks over and could see the tears, shining from the fire light, that are threatening to leave and roll down the brunette’s cheeks. Bucky sighs and places his hand onto his forehead. “May I stay here for the night? I am so tired and I can not see my family for the big news that have dropped onto me.” Bucky says. “Of course my dear. Your may share Steve’s bedroom.” Sarah says kindly and softly.

  
“Come on. Goodnight mother, goodnight father.” Steve says and they say good night’s back. Steve lead Bucky to his bedroom and opens the door for the Omega. “Wow, nice room.” Bucky says softly making Steve smiles. Steve closes the door and walks over to his lover. Steve brings Bucky into a kiss. Bucky whimpers and clings onto Steve. The Alpha understood. His Omega needs comfort. Steve picks Bucky up and lays him across his bed and hovers over top. Steve knows what Bucky needs and he will get it.

  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
It was morning when Bucky was pulled out of his dreams. He shivers as he feels his naked body feel the cool chilly air as the blanket was pulled off of both of them. Bucky nuzzles closer to his lover and sighs, feeling content. Steve was snoring softly and Bucky plays with the blonde’s fingers. Bucky sits up all of a sudden and touches his stomach. Oh god he was going to be sick. Bucky runs into the bathroom and throws up his dinner from last night into the toilet. Bucky gags and feels someone touch his back.

  
“Easy baby.” Steve’s gentle voice says and Bucky continues gagging. Once he was sure that he was not going to throw up anything else he sits back and flushes the toilet. “Are you all right?” Steve asks concerned and drapes a robe over Bucky’s naked body. “I think so. I must have a stomach bug.” Bucky says and sniffles. “Are you sure?” Steve asks as Bucky relaxes in Steve’s arms exhausted. Bucky nods and Steve picks him up into his arms and lays him down onto the bed.

  
“I don’t want to go home.” Bucky says after they were dressed and there was a knock on the door. Sarah opens the door. “Hello Bucky, son how are you two this morning?” She asks. “We think Bucky has the stomach bug. He just threw up this morning.” Steve says. Sarah frowns and places the back of her hand onto Bucky’s forehead. “You don’t feel warm. I am a nurse so I can have a blood sample just to make sure.” She says. Bucky nods.

  
“Sure.” Bucky says and she quickly gets to work. When she finished it is when they hear a commotion outside of the bedroom. The door slams open and Bucky stands up, shocked from the sight in front of his eyes. “Mother!?” He says panicked and she storms up to him and smacks her son. “How dare you be with this boy!” Winifred shrieks and grabs Bucky’s wrist and starts to drag him out. “MOM! Stop! Let go of me!” Bucky yells and yanks his wrist out of her hands and rubs his aching wrist. She stops and turns.

  
“You will never see that boy Again! I thought I taught you enough but no, you always have to be a brat!” She exclaims. Bucky flinches at her mean words but stands his ground. “Stop trying to control my LIFE! You don’t get it! I love him mom!” Bucky yells and tears start to fall. Steve and both of his parents run to them and stop. “What! You are only Seventeen, you don’t know what love is! You are never leaving the house again!” She screams.

  
“I am not coming home! And I never will AGAIN! You just keep pushing and pushing at me to become your clone and I will not stand for it no more!” Bucky sobs out and she growls. “Winifred that is enough!” Sarah says sternly and stands in front of Bucky while Steve tugs Bucky into his arms. “Don’t you see how awful you have become to your own children! You are a monster to them. I understand that you hate me but to take it out on my son and your own. They love each Other! We used to dream about love at their Age!” Sarah says firmly and stare at her with cold eyes.  
Winifred looked shocked. “Are you calling me a bad mother?” She says clearly offended. “Think about it. Look at your son that YOU just smacked.” Sarah says. Winifred let her eyes slide over towards her son to see Bucky whimpering with his head in Steve’s chest while the Alpha was whispering comforting praises filled with love and safety. Then she realizes something, God she really was awful to her own son. She smacked her own son and is trying to control his life. She choked on a gasp and turned her body so nobody can see her cry. She hates showing people her weakness.

  
Bucky clings onto the blonde and Steve rubs Bucky’s back. “She won’t hurt you anymore. I love you.” Steve whispers. “I love you too.” Bucky whispers back. “Come on, let’s go to the kitchen.” Steve says. They walk off well they tried. Apparently Bucky’s mother was not finished. She storms up and slaps Steve making Bucky gasp. “Mother!” Bucky says and she snatches onto Bucky’s wrist once again and this time successfully drags Bucky out of the house. “We are going Home!” She says cruelly and Bucky flinches. “Mom please.” Bucky says and she throws him into the car and gets in. Bucky tries to open the door but she locks the car.

  
She drives off and Bucky sobs. If Bucky goes home and his father finds out he is going to die. He knows it. Once they arrive home she grips Bucky’s shoulder then storms into the house. She pushes her son down onto the couch and both George and Rebecca comes in. Rebecca runs to him. “Bucky where were you last night?” She asks. Bucky stays silent and looks down to the ground. “You want to know where he was uh? He was with Steve Rogers!” She snaps. Rebecca grips her brother’s hand and George looked shocked. “No.” He says. “Yes and even worse is that James told me that he loves the Alpha.” She says rudely as if mocking him. As if the words were poison.

  
Bucky was on the verge of tears and he stays quiet. Rebecca however was mad at her mother and stands up, to make her point. “So? They are in love with each other. Just because you are mad at Sarah Rogers does not mean you get to take it out on Bucky and Steve!” She exclaims. “Rebecca if you say one more word you are going to be grounded.” Winifred threatens. “I would rather be grounded than to see you making Bucky’s life a living hell. You rather just love to make him suffer. Was it because he was not a Alpha?” She asks. Winifred glares but George looked guilty. “No, I love my son. I didn’t care if he was a Alpha, Beta or a Omega. I love you son and honestly. I give you permission to be with Steve Rogers.” George says and hugs his son.

  
“WHAT!” Winifred screeches. Bucky flinches and Rebecca looked scared out of her mind. George stands. “Honey, Rebecca is right. Think about it, Bucky is our son yes but it is his life and I let you try to control it for way too long. I love you but I love my son as well and he can love anyone he wants.” George says.

  
Winifred looked furious but also looked like she was battling herself to see if she should listen to her husband or if she should disagree with him. George looks to see Rebecca looking at her mother to see a reaction while Bucky looked like he was on the verge of tears but also exhausted. “Children what about you two head to your rooms. You two look like you need a nap.” George says softly and Rebecca heads straight up while Bucky nods and slowly moves across the room, as if he moves too fast that he will set his mother off all over again. Believe them they both do not want that.

  
Bucky walks up and closes his bedroom door softly as if not to make a sound. Bucky was just waiting for them to storm up and bolt his bedroom door close. Bucky was happy for what his father has done, but what if his mother convince him otherwise? He was just so scared and his phone vibrated to signal that he got a text. He walks over and checks his phone and he smiles to see it was from Steve.

  
_Are you alright? She didn’t hurt you did she?_

  
Bucky smiles and could swear that he just fell even more deeply in love with Steve, even if that was possible. He loves Steve with all of his heart. 

_No, I am alright. My father defended me but I don’t know how long that is going to last. See you at school tomorrow?_

  
He did have a reply and he lays down to get some shut eye when he felt like he was going to throw up once more. Bucky runs into his own bathroom and heaves up almost nothing. Bucky gags and coughs. He leans back against the wall with his body trembling and him feeling like shit. He leans over and flushes the toilet and stumbles to the bed and lays down onto it and clutching at his stomach. What the hell is wrong with his body? Maybe he is getting sick? But Sarah said that he wasn’t warm.

  
Then why is he feeling so sick? Bucky let’s his mind wonder about this and nearly groans. What else could have happen? Another possibility sparks up. What if- Bucky sits up and touches his stomach. No, but what if? Didn’t they use protection? Bucky thinks back to last night and a month ago. There is no way that he is pregnant. No way in hell, but it could be a possibility. Bucky looks around scared and lays back onto the bed. His head hurts just from thinking about this. He grabs his cell phone off the nightstand and texts Natasha.

  
_Natasha, I think I am pregnant._

He bites his bottom lip and wipes at the tears that starts to fall. God he was scared, so, so scared. The phone rings and he see that Natasha is calling. She clearly got the message. “Hey.” Bucky says while sniffling. “What? Why do you think you are pregnant?” She asks immediately sounding concern. “Nat, for the pass week I have been throwing up in the mornings.” Bucky says nervous. “I can get a pregnancy test for you tomorrow. Just hide it from Steve and everyone else. I make sure that I get a few just to make sure.” She says. “Do you have them now?” Bucky asks and throws his shoes on.

  
“Yeah. My older sister bought them.” Natasha says. “Then I’m coming over. Is that okay?” Bucky asks unsure of himself. “Yeah. Come on over.” She says and they both hang up. Bucky puts the phone in his sweater pocket and sneaks down. He sees his parents talking and hears them. “Mom, dad. Can I go to Natasha’s? I can come home in a hour.” Bucky asks shyly. “Come home in a hour an a half. Okay?” George says and Bucky nods and walks out of the house.

  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
Natasha kind of lied to her best friend. She bought eight pregnancy tests for herself. She had use four and realizes that she is pregnant herself. But the second she read the text from Bucky, she knew she had to save some for him. If Bucky is pregnant as well, she as no idea how his parents are going to react. Natasha knows deep down that Steve and his parents will be happy and overjoyed but Bucky’s sister? Honestly Natasha as no idea how his little sister is going to react and that scares the hell out of her.

  
But right now she is worried about herself. Will Clint want the child? How will her parents react? How will her friends react? Will they think she is a slut? A Whore? She was very scared at the moment. She touches her flat belly that in nine months she is going to have a swollen stomach and give birth. There was a knock on her bedroom door and she knew instantly who it was. She rushes over and opens the door to see indeed that it was Bucky and he looked like shit and exhausted. “Come in.” She says and grabs the four tests and hands them to him.

  
“You can find out right now.” She says softly. If he was pregnant, then she will tell the brunette that she is also pregnant and tell each other parent’s together. So they can defend each other.  Bucky grabs them without a word and walks into the bathroom and closes the door. Natasha sat down onto the bed thinking to herself. Planning on how to tell her boyfriend.  It was about half an hour later when Bucky comes out and sits down beside her. “So?” She asks waiting. The brunette sighs and closes his eyes. “I’m pregnant. Oh god my parents are going to make sure I never see Steve again.” Bucky says nearly in tears. Natasha hugs him. “It’s alright. I am pregnant as well.” She says. Both of them look at each other then laugh breathlessly. “We can do this together.” Bucky says. “Exactly what I was thinking.” Natasha says and they smile at each other.

  
“How are you going to tell Steve?” Natasha asks. “I have no clue. How are you going to tell Clint?” Bucky fires back. “Same.” She whispers. They sit in silence, thinking mostly to themselves. Wondering how the hell there parents would react. They both fear the same thing. Rejection from their Alpha’s and parents. “Now what?” Natasha asks after a few more minutes as passed them. “I don’t know. I’m scared.” Bucky says. Natasha understands. Her parents will probably take this easier than Bucky’s.

  
Her parents accepted Clint while his family hates Steve and his family. She grabs his hand and they look at each other on the verge of tears. “Me too.” She whispers. They both lean against each other sending comfort for each other.

  
But Bucky knows one thing….. he needs to tell Steve tomorrow.


	5. Episode Five

_**Episode Five** _

  
Bucky walks into the school looking exhausted. Everyone was sending him sad looks and asked if he was alright. Bucky had to lie about not getting a lot of sleep. Well it wasn’t a lie he didn’t get any sleep. He spent most of the night shivering from fear and feeling sick. Bucky sits down heavily and groans. “Bucky, are you alright?” Sam asks. “Yeah I just got no sleep. Especially since my mother found out that I am dating Steve.” He says. “Oh shit.” Tony says. “Yeah. Where is Steve?” Bucky asks. “I am not sure.” Sam says. Bucky nods. “I will be right back.” Sam says.  
Right then Bruce, Steve and Clint sits down. “How are you doing?” Steve asks gently and wraps an arm around Bucky. “Tired.” He answers truthfully. “How did your mother find out?” Tony asks. “I found out that when I get older that my parents are going to force me to marry Brock Rumlow. I got upset and went to Steve’s and stayed the night. My mother just somehow knew where I was and stormed into the house and we had a screaming match as usual and was dragged home. My dad defended me and actually gave me permission to date Steve. Mother is pissed and is out to get me.” Bucky recaps. Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky and brought him close to the side.

  
Bruce, Clint and Tony looked shocked. Sam sits down. “What did I miss?” He asks. Tony turns. “Turns out that Bucky’s parents found out that he is dating Steve.” Tony says. “Oh shit, for real?” Sam exclaims. The group nods. “Damn I feel bad for you.” Sam says. Bucky just sighs and places his head onto the table. The bell rings, signaling for class and Bucky stands up. “I gotta go make a stop before I get to class. Bruce I might be late so can you tell the teacher that I am in guidance?” Bucky asks and Bruce nods.

  
Bucky walks and looking back to see if any of them are watching him. Nobody is so he quickly walks into the school nurse office. Bucky looks around and sits down. He as been here a couple of times so he was friends with the school nurse. God he was scared. How the hell is he going to survive? His parents are going to kill him. He bites his bottom lip and fights the tears back. Darcy comes in and smiles. “Hey Bucky. What’s going on in your house this time?” She asks and she leads him to her personal office.

  
Darcy Lewis was the school nurse and was close friends with Bucky Barnes. She actually understands what he is going through because she also dated and even married someone that her parents hated so much. But her parents didn’t have the money to get rid of her lover like Bucky’s parents do. And that scares the hell out of both of them. Bucky sits down and he can tell he didn’t put on a very good mask because she looked concern. “Are you alright Bucky?” She asks and he shakes his head.

  
Darcy was at his side in a second and he clings onto her while crying. “Oh sweetheart, did they find out?” She asks fearing the worst. Dread fills her when the boy nods and cries even harder. Bucky knew he had to tell someone and he trusts Darcy. “I’m pregnant. My parents are going to kill me.” Bucky cries out softly and she holds him closer. “Do you want to keep it?” She asks. Bucky thinks about it then nods.

  
“Did you tell Steve yet?” She asks and Bucky shakes his head. “How do I tell him?” He asks scared. “I can call him down and we can tell him together.” She suggests and he nods. “Okay.” She says and leaves. Bucky wrap his own arms around himself and wipe at his eyes. He looks around and then looks down. He lifts his shirt a little bit and stares at his still flat stomach. He rubs it and lowers his shirt back down.

  
After what feels like forever Darcy comes in with Steve. Steve moves quickly to Bucky and they hug. “What’s wrong baby?” Steve asks and the brunet closes his eyes and shakes his head. “Bucky wanted to tell you something that he told me.” Darcy says and Bucky bites his bottom lip and sighs. “Steve. Umm you might hate me but I am-“ Bucky couldn’t say the word so he tries again. “I am preg-“ Bucky huffs in frustration. “What? Bucky it’s okay don’t be afraid. Just tell me what is on your mind.” Steve says softly. Bucky sniffles and lets the tears fall. “I’m pregnant.” Bucky says softly but Steve still heard the Omega.

  
Steve leans back and Bucky looked down and he sniffles. Steve was in shock. “Really?” He asks and Bucky nods. Darcy was studying the Alpha that was breathing fast. He looked upset about this whole matter and she could see why Bucky was afraid to tell him. “I’m going to keep it. I don’t care what my parents say or do.” Bucky says and bites his bottom lip. “I'm going to be a dad.” Steve whispers. Bucky just stays silent and Steve looks over at his lover. Steve could see that Bucky was tense.

  
Like as if he was bracing himself for rejection. Steve smiles and grabs Bucky’s hand. “Can we have a minute alone please?” Steve asks and Darcy nods and walks out and closes the door behind her. Steve looks back and holds both of his boyfriend’s hands. “We’re gonna have a baby.” Steve says excited. He stands up and hugs the beautiful creature that is his boyfriend. Bucky looked surprised. “Your not mad?” He asks. Steve laughs. “Why would I be mad. I am the one who knocked you up and anyway I’m excited. I love you.” Steve says and Bucky smiles with tears down his cheeks and they kiss. “What is my parents going to say?” Bucky asks and Steve pulls the Omega into a hug.

  
“I don’t care what they say. This is ours.” Steve says. “I want it but my parents are going to force me to get rid of it when we tell them.” Bucky whimpers. “If so, you are staying with me. This is your child. Our child, this is your body and you make the decisions.” Steve says. Bucky smiles and kisses Steve. “God I love you so much.” Bucky says and Steve holds him close. “Together we are going to tell your mother and father. I will be by your side every step of the way.” Steve says. Bucky sniffles and Steve pulls Bucky into a kiss once more.

  
Darcy comes back in. “I can see you two are excited to have the baby.” She comments and they both nod and smile at each other. “Alright, now Bucky you need to take vitamins and need to stop drinking coffee. How old are you again?” She asks. “Seventeen.” Bucky answers. “When are you turning eighteen?” She asks. “March tenth.” Bucky replies and Steve holds onto his hand. “So in nine months exactly. Alright, I have a doctor that we can trust.” Darcy says and writes the number down and hands it to Bucky. “You can call or text her.” She says and smiles.

  
Bucky nods and puts the number into his phone and Steve does the same. “Do you both know what to do about the cost of appointments, baby stuff, and so on?” Darcy asks. Steve nods. “I do.” Steve says and Darcy nods. “Do your parents know?” Darcy asks towards Bucky. The Omega shakes his head no and she sighs. “I really do suggest that Steve is with you.” Darcy says and Bucky nods. “I will tell them tonight.” Bucky says and Steve holds the brunet’s hand.

  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
Bucky was out in the dining room and Steve was beside him. Both families were in the living room, one family on one side and the other on the other side. Bucky was taking deep breaths. “I can’t do this.” Bucky whispers and Steve was holding him close. “Just breath sweetheart. Breath.” Steve says and Bucky was taking deep breathes with Steve. “I am just so scared.” The Omega says quietly. “I know but I am scared too and we are in this together.” Steve says and Bucky smiles shyly.

  
“Okay. Let’s do this.” Bucky says and they hold hands as they walk into the living room. On Bucky’s left side was the Roger family and on Steve’s right side is the Barnes family. Bucky looks at Steve and Steve squeezes his hand and mouths that everything will be alright. Bucky clears his throat. “So you guys already know that Steve and I are together. We have been best friends for years.” Bucky starts. “Since we were six years old.” Steve says softly.

  
Bucky looks down and smiles. “Ever since then and when we got into high school we quickly realize that we had feelings for each other and when we turned fifteen years old we decided to start dating and ever since we never looked back. All of our friends knows and they have agreed to not tell you guys because we knew that you would try to pull us apart.” Bucky continues.

  
“Damn right I would have.” Winifred says and George glares at her. “Winifred, shush up and listen to your own son!” George says and she amazingly shuts her mouth. “Anyway umm this is really hard to say.” Bucky takes a deep breath and Steve whispers into his ear. “I can say it if you want?” He suggest. Bucky shakes his head no. “No I need to. I am pregnant and I am going to keep the baby.” Bucky says and he room goes into full chaos.

  
Winifred stands. “No you will Not! “ She screams while Sarah smiles and George walks over and punches Steve and Joseph tackles George to the ground. It all happened at once. Next thing Bucky knows is that Rebecca stands and tries to break up the fight between the two father’s and Winifred goes to smack Bucky but Sarah stops her. It also happened all at once. Tears fall down Bucky’s cheeks and he steps back as he watches the scene play out in front of him. Rebecca and Steve also get into a screaming match and Winifred shrieks at Sarah while George and Joseph continues tackling on the ground. Bucky leans back against the wall and he covers his face with his hands.

  
He hadn’t realize that he started sobbing and runs out of the room. He slams his bedroom door close and locks it. He sniffles and wraps his arms around himself and starts to shake. He was just so angry. Why do they keep on putting him down? Why can’t his mother accept him for he is? Why did there families hate each other so much? Bucky kicks the wall and he slumps down onto the floor. Then a idea struck him. His parents are not going to be in his child’s life. He walks to his lap top and checks his bank account. He has enough for a lifetime. He can use this money then he can run and change his name.

  
He had enough. He touches his still flat stomach. “Trust me sweetheart we are not staying in this life.” He vows and starts to work. It was about ten minutes later when he realizes that the yelling was quiet. The house was TOO quiet.

  
Fear instantly grew for Steve. What did they do to him? Bucky slowly walks down the stairs to see that Rebecca was quietly crying in the corner while his parents were on one side glaring while the Rogers made sure that each of them were alright. Bucky steps in and wipes at his tears. “You guys done fighting?” The Omega asks annoyed.

  
George storms up and clamps a hand onto Bucky’s wrist. “We are going to go to the doctors to get rid of it now.” He growls. “No dad! Please stop no!” He yells and fights against the grip and winces as his dad tightens his hold and tears fall down the younger brunet’s cheeks. Bucky kicks his dad and George yelps out in pain and lets go. Bucky runs to Sarah Rogers and hid behind her. Sarah and Joseph stands in front of him.  
“If you are not going to accept that they want to keep the child, then your son is going to stay with us.” She says. “If you do then we will call the police.” Winifred snarls. Sarah stays silent because she knows that it was true. Bucky’s parents can just pay them to arrest them. Bucky knew this and Steve hugs Bucky. “I have a plan for only us two.” He whispers and Bucky kisses him before George yanks them apart. “Leave our house Now!” Winifred shrieks. “I love you.” Bucky says quietly. “I love you.” Steve replies before the door was slammed shut.

  
Winifred grabs Bucky’s shirt and drags him to his room. “Mom please.” Bucky begs and was thrown into his bedroom. “You are never leaving this bedroom again!” She screams and slams the door and locks it shut. Bucky runs and slams his hands onto the door. “Mom! Let me out Please! “ He sobs and slides down the door and sobs. He sniffles and grabs his phone. At least they didn’t take it.

  
_BUCKY: Natasha, I need you to come and unlock my Window. I told my parents._

  
Bucky shivers and grabs the blanket and lays down on the bed. His cell phone rings and he picks it up. Why can’t she just text back, he will never know. “Bucky how was there reactions?” Natasha asks. “They are going to force me to get rid of it but I said I wanted to keep it then they locked me in my room and I can’t leave.” Bucky rushes and he curls into a ball.

  
“Oh my God. Okay this is what we are going to do. I will get the group and we are going to break you out of there.” She says. “Okay, just hurry before they do something.” The brunet says and the red head promised him and they hang up. He got another text.

  
_STEVE: How much do you have in your bank account?_

  
Well that was a weird question. What the hell is Steve Planning?

  
_BUCKY: A lot why?_

  
_STEVE: What about we run away?_  
_STEVE: We can go live in the country and raise our family there. Our parents will never find us._  
_STEVE: We can live near the city so we can go to the hospital when you are in labour. What do you Think?_

  
Bucky looks at the wall across the room. If they run away then Bucky can have a family with the Alpha that he loves but what about their friends?

  
_BUCKY: What about our friends?_

  
_STEVE: They can know and watch out for our parents or they can come along._

  
Okay, that wouldn’t hurt. It sounds amazing but there are risks to this as well. But if they run away it would be worth it. Then it is done. Bucky nods to himself and felt determined that this could actually work.

  
_BUCKY: That sounds amazing. Steve I would love to run away and live with you. I love you so much. Natasha and the gang are coming at night to break me out. Go with them, then we can plan together as a group._

  
Bucky hears the door unlock and he hides his phone under his pillow and he pulls the covers over himself and turn his body so he was facing away from the door. “Bucky? Brother?” Rebecca asks seeing if he was awake. Bucky turns his head and looks at her. She closes the door behind her. “How are you feeling?” She asks. Bucky stares at her. “Oh, let’s see my mother and father hates me, I am now a prisoner and I am miserable. Thanks for asking.” He says and huffs. She rubs her hand up and down his arm. “Look, I love you brother but if you really want this baby, you need to go far, far away from here.” She says.

  
Bucky looks at her. “Will you promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you?” He asks and she nods. “Steve and I already have plans on running. We knew we shouldn’t have said anything but we had to. I want it, I want this child so, so much. Can you keep an eye on my parents and tell us if they know where we are so we can get out of there before they arrive?” He asks. She smiles and holds his hands. “I would love to. I will never tell them.” She says. “I am trusting you so please don’t break it. You are the only one I can trust in this family.” He says.

  
She nods and kisses his forehead. Bucky closes his eyes. “I won’t be here in the morning.” He says. “I know. Natasha already told me.” She whispers. “I love you sister.” He says and they hug each other tightly. They both knew that they won’t see each other in a very, very long time. “I love you too, just be happy.” She says and Bucky nods. She smiles and walks out and he hears her lock the door. Now all he could do was wait.

  
It was a couple of hours later when he started to pack his pack back with clothes and accessories. He makes sure to pack his phone and phone charger. Once he was finished he continues waiting but started to feel nervous and anxiety was catching up to him. He hears a knock on his window. He looks over to see Natasha unlocking the window. Bucky grabs his back pack and he helps her lift up the window. “Jesus, did your mom put the locks on your window? You’re lucky I was able to figure that out so quickly.” She says and takes his bag. She throws it down and Clint catches it and puts it in the car or well he hoped since it didn’t have the headlights on.

  
“Yeah well, you know how crazy my mom is.” Bucky says and climbs out. He carefully climbs out and follows Natasha. She opens the back door and Bucky, slides in. She hops in the front passenger seat and Clint drives off and when they were far enough he turns on the headlights. Steve was beside Bucky and the brunet instantly nuzzles into his boyfriend and sighs. “Did they hurt you?” Steve asks checking over his lover for any signs of damage.

  
“Nope but they locked me in my bedroom so I guess they were going to make sure I never leave again.” The Omega says. Steve holds him close and kisses him sweetly on the lips. “Let’s go to my place.” Clint says. Everyone nods and the ride there was silent. Clint opens his front door and the group walks in.

  
The group sits down and they all look at Steve and Bucky. “So.” Natasha pipes up and leans towards them.

  
“What is your plan?” 


	6. Episode Six

_**Episode Six** _

  
Steve and Bucky told the whole plan to their friends and there faces stayed still not showing off any emotions as the couple told them of there plans. Bucky finds it kind of creepy. Once they were finished they had questions.

  
_“What about school?”_

  
“We are taking school online. Get our diplomas then.”

  
_“But we can visit right?”_

  
“Why of course, but we need to do this.”

  
_“But what about college or a good high paying job?”_

  
“We won’t cross that bridge just yet. But I might go and Bucky can stay at home to take care of our baby.” Steve answers that one. “Are you sure?” Tony asks and Steve nods. “If that is alright with you Buck?” Steve asks turning his head to look at his lover. “Yeah.” Bucky says and smiles as they let there hands intertwine. “Can we help looking at places and everything?” Sam asks. “Well no duh.” Bucky says making everyone giggle. “But where are we going to stay in the meantime?” Bucky asks towards Steve. “At my house.” Steve says.

  
Bucky shakes his head no. “That is a terrible idea. My mother would expect that.” The brunet says. “He is right. You two can stay here.” Clint’s mother says and the group looks at her shocked. “Mom, how long were you standing there?” Clint asks shocked. How the hell did she sneak up so quietly? “I heard everything and anyway the Omega is pregnant I know what it is like to have parents kick you out because you are a teenager and pregnant.” She says. Clint nods. “Fair point.” He says.

  
She nods. “Mother’s knows best. Bucky, sweetheart, I can teach you a bit about pregnancy and medicine I am a nurse after all.” She says. Bucky smiles. “That would be very appreciative thank you Mrs. Barton.” Bucky says smiling. “Oh please call me Lauren and besides you are a very sweet kid.” She says. Bucky nods. “Thanks Lauren.” He says. “Let me show you two your room.” She says and both Steve and Bucky follow her.  
“Since you are not showing yet I think you two should still go to school.” She suggests and they nod in agreement. Bucky was nervous and he touches his stomach. He was not feeling the best. “Where is the Bathroom?” The Omega asks. “Right there.” She says. Bucky nods and walks in. Once the door closes Bucky was on his knees taking deep breathes. Bucky shivers and he closes his eyes shut. Once the feeling passed he flushes and stands up. He walks out and looks around. “Hey Bucky, are you feeling alright?” Steve asks. Bucky nods. “We should head to bed. It’s late.” Steve says. “Okay.” Bucky whispers and Steve grabs the brunet's bag and walks into the guest room. They climb into the bed and Steve lays down.

  
“Steve, we aren’t going to regret this are we?” Bucky asks. “No way in hell. Baby, when we have the place and we turn eighteen I am going to buy you a ring and we are going to get married.” Steve says and pulls a ring out. “It was my mom’s promise ring and I promise you that I am never going to leave you.” Steve whispers and tears fell down the Omega’s cheeks.

  
“So James Buchanan Barnes will you marry me?” He asks. Bucky covers his mouth with his hands and he smiles when he pulls his hands away. He wipes his eyes. “Of course! Yes.” He says and they laugh. Steve takes Bucky’s left hand and slides the ring onto his finger. They kiss and Steve pulls the brunet closer. “I love you.” Bucky cries and Steve kisses Bucky’s knuckles and wipes a tear away with his thumb.

  
“You are the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. How did I get so lucky?” Steve asks and cups Bucky’s cheek. Bucky looks at him with love in his eyes. He nuzzles into the hand and smiles. A smile that shows Steve that the Omega trusts him with his life. Steve breath was taken away and has tears in his eyes and they fell with Bucky’s response to his question. “Because.” Bucky leans closer until his lips brushed against the Alpha’s. “Because destiny brought us together. We are soulmates. “ He whispers and pressed his lips softly and gently against the blondes.  
Steve brings him closer and wraps an arm around his waist. Bucky loosely wraps both arms around the Alpha’s neck and they pressed close together. They pulled away and lay down. Steve pulls Bucky closer and Bucky lays his head onto Steve’s chest and relaxes. Steve smiles and reaches over and turns off the lamp letting the darkness fill the room. Only the beams of the moonlight fills the room splashing across the floor. Together the young couple who has been through so much lays peacefully. They just hope that nothing pulls them apart but deep down they know nothing will pull them apart with the amount of love they have. The love they have is so strong that nothing, nothing will stand in there way.

  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
The birds sing as morning comes. As the moonlight goes away and is replaced with sunlight. It was around six in the morning when the alarm blared and Bucky was filled with morning sickness. Steve sighs as he waits outside the bathroom as Bucky threw up the fifth time this morning.  
Lauren grabs a couple of pills to help with the morning sickness and gave them to Steve along with a glass of water. “Give these to Bucky when he is finished in there.” She says and looked concerned towards the door when she hears the brunet heave. She walks off and Steve checks his watch. It was almost time for them to go to school. Just then he hears the toilet flushes and the sink turn on. After a minute Bucky comes out and he was already dressed.  

  
“Here, Lauren got these for you to help with your morning sickness.” Steve says. Bucky takes them out of Steve’s hand and takes them. “Thanks.” He says and they walk into the kitchen. “Do you want to try to eat anything?” Steve asks and the Omega quickly shakes his head no. “Let’s go, we are almost late for school anyway.” The brunet says and grabs his school bag. Steve nods. Clint was waiting for them at the door. “You guys want to hop in my truck? I will drive you to school.” Clint says and together they walk out of the house and into the truck.

  
Bucky checks his Facebook and sighs. Sharon was still out to get him. “What did she post now?” Steve asks and takes the phone out of the brunet's hand and the Omega starts to protest and reaches to get his phone back. “God the nerve of her.” Steve growls. “What did she say Now? “ Clint asks. “Bucky Barnes is fat, a whore and a attention seeker.” Steve says and Bucky sighs. “It’s fine Steve, this as been happening for a while now.” Bucky says.

  
“Well it shouldn’t be.” Steve mumbles and hands the phone back. They arrived and Steve helps Bucky out. He wraps his arms around his lover’s shoulder as the brunet wraps an arm around Steve’s waist. They walked inside the school. The hallways were still busy as ever and the football team cheers when they see Steve. “Yo man, what is up?” Jack asks. “Not much, how was your weekend?” Steve asks. “Pretty fine, I got myself a hot date.” He says. Bucky smiles. “Who?” He asks.

  
“Peggy Carter.” He replies. “Oh she is done trying to get me?” Steve asks. “I think so, but I know Sharon is not giving up on you. How are you doing Bucky?” Jack asks. “Well, I am okay other than her calling me names.” Bucky says. The football team loves Bucky and treats him like a king. “Well she is never going to get to Steve. We’ll protect you Buck.” Jack says and the others agree quite loudly. “Thanks guys.” Bucky says. “You are the best thing that ever happened to Steve.” Thor says. Steve laughs. “That is very true.” He says.

  
Bucky smiles and they walk off. “I’m going to miss this.” Bucky whispers. “Yes but there are things that I am not going to miss.” Steve says just as he sees Sharon. Bucky straightens and forces a smile. “Hello Steve.” She says sexually then frowns when she sees Bucky. “And Barnes.” She says flatly. “Hello Sharon.” Steve says politely. “I wanted to ask a question to Bucky here.” She says. Bucky felt nervous but didn’t show it. “Yes Sharon?” He asks.

  
She smirks. “Does anyone know what as been happening with the Barnes family?” She says loudly causing everyone to stop and stare. Bucky looks at her. “Sharon, shut up.” Bucky says lowly. “How about the fact that your family found out that you are dating Rogers here!” She calls. Bucky looks to the ground. “But yet Steve’s mom loves me.” She says. Natasha barges up. “What about you shut it! We all know you want to be with Steve. So don’t do this.” She says.

  
Sharon snarls and Bucky was physically shaking. He knows he can stand up so why is he afraid? He wasn’t sure. “I was talking with Darcy, our school nurse and guess what I found?” She asks while looking at Bucky. “Back off.” Bucky growls and clenches his hands into fists. “I thought you would be smart but guess what People? James Buchanan Barnes here is pregnant.” She announces loudly. “Where did you hear that ridiculous news? Nothing but lies.” Bucky says and puts one hand onto his hip. He didn’t look impressed and people agreed with Bucky.  
Sharon realizes that her plan was not working and she snarls.

  
“Maybe I should call up your mother and ask Hmm?” Bucky glares as she finishes the sentence. “I am done with your bullshit. It is not the end of the world that you can’t get the guy you want. I get it you are a rich girl but I bet that you just really, really like the chance that you can destroy someone’s life because you can’t get the one thing that you want.” Bucky says and Sharon looks like she is going to cry.

  
“Bucky that’s enough.” Steve says gently.

  
“I get it, you want to follow your parents dream even though you don’t want it. But because you are miserable you don’t have to make me or anyone else here miserable so back the fuck off.” Bucky says harshly and he stares at her. Sharon’s mouth gaps and she looked shocked, angry and sad. “That’s what I thought.” Bucky snarls and storms off.

  
The announcements came on.

  
**“James** **Buchanan** **Barnes** **to** **the** **office** , **James** **Buchanan** **Barnes** **to** **the** **office**. **”**

  
“Now what!?” He grumbles loudly and storms to the office. He takes a deep breath before he enters the office. “Hi James Barnes you wanted to see me?” Bucky says gently. “Mr. Fury is in the office waiting for you.” Says the secretary. Bucky nods and knocks on the door. “Mr. Fury you wanted to speak to me.” He says. Both Mr. Fury and even the vice-principal Mr. Colson was in the office. “Yes Mr. Barnes, please take a seat and close the door behind you.” Fury says.

  
Bucky closes the door and sits down in the chair. He felt very nervous, they probably brought him in for the huge outburst he did a few minutes ago. “Now first of all, I know you are having family problems and that they have kicked you out.” Fury says. Bucky scoffs. “Is that what my parents told you? No I ran away after locking me in my room and promised that I will never leave the room.” Bucky retorts.

  
“Where are you staying now?” Phil asks. “At Clint Barton’s house.” He replies simply. “And why did they lock you up?” Phil asks. Bucky shifts uneasily. Bucky stays silent. They both sigh. “Look Bucky, we know you are with child. Darcy told us. It is alright we are not to get you in trouble we just want you to be safe.” Phil says. “Because yes I am pregnant but because it is Steve’s. You know how our families hate each other.” Bucky says softly, scared like.

  
“Really now? Well what is your plans?” Fury asks. “Steve and I are going to go away. Run so we can have our child. My mom and dad wants me to get rid of it and I want it so we were going to continue our schoolwork online.” Bucky says shrinking down so he can look as small as possible.  
“Oh Bucky. This must be very hard for you right now. And Sharon still harasses you?” Fury asks. Bucky nods.

  
“Can I go Now? “ Bucky asks feeling very uncomfortable.

  
They nod and the Omega leaves quickly. That was embarrassing for him. God did everyone know that he was pregnant? Bucky takes a deep breath but then sees a crowd around some lockers. Specifically his locker……. What the hell is going on? Bucky walks up and squeezes through the crowd.

  
Bucky gets in the front and he freezes. There on his locker is a paint sprayed two words.

  
**Pregnant** **Slut**.

  
Bucky blood turns to ice and he could barely hear anyone that was laughing and taking pictures. It is the worst day of his life. Bucky tries not to show people that he is affected but it was so damn hard. The tears fell and he turns and runs. Everyone was pushing him around and laughing and spewing insults. Left, right and center.

  
“What a whore.”

  
“That is all Omega’s are good for.”

  
“Hey baby you come here, I will give you a good time.”

  
They push him onto the ground and he sobs as everyone just sneers and call him names. But then it stopped and Bucky looks up to see his group of friends surrounding him in a protective circle. Steve growls. “Back off.” Steve snarls and most people did but some stood up to his challenge. “Hey Rogers, was he any good?” Asks a male. “Yeah can I have a turn with him? I will show him a good time.” Says another and Steve punches that one. Bucky looks down to the ground whimpering and sobbing like a pathetic loser.

  
Steve turns and helps his Omega up. “It is okay Bucky. I am so, so sorry.” He whispers and picks him up. One arm under the brunet’s knees and the other around his back and Bucky hides his face in Steve’s chest and wraps his arms around the Alpha’s neck.

  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
As Steve was driving he looks over to his boyfriend, no his fiancé.

  
Steve was still giddy that Bucky agreed to marry him. They only had a few months left until they turned eighteen years old and could get married. Sure they would be young but as Bucky said last night, they are soul mates. Bucky was staring out of the window and sniffling as more tears fell and he quickly wipes them away. Steve takes Bucky’s hand and kisses his knuckles. Bucky looks at him and blushes.  “Thank you Steve.” Bucky says softly. “For what?” Steve asks curious. “For standing up for me back there. And for loving me.” Bucky says. Steve grins. “Baby as you said, we are soul mates. They can go fuck themselves if they think that they can hurt you.” Steve says causing Bucky to let out a small giggle. “You make me so happy.” Bucky says smiling at his lover.

  
Bucky looks down at his engagement ring and smiles. It was so beautiful. He still can’t believe that Steve wants to marry him. Bucky loves him so much.  “Where are we going?” Bucky asks when he notices that they weren’t heading back to Clint’s house. “It’s a surprise.” He says. Bucky grins and checks his phone. He got a text from someone. He frowns and opens up the text.

  
_Hello_ _Bucky_ , _I_ _am_ _your_ _doctor_ _and_ _I_ _have_ _heard_ _the_ _news_ _that_ _you_ _were_ _pregnant_. _I_ _am_ _close_ _friends_ _with_ _Darcy_. _My_ _name_ _is_ _Betty_ _Ross_ _and_ _I_ _would_ _love_ _to_ _talk_ _to_ _you_ _about_ _your_ _appointment_ _so_ _we_ _can_ _see_ _if_ _you_ _and_ _the_ _baby_ _is_ _healthy_.

Bucky makes a noise of surprise at the back of his throat. “Right we need to make a appointment for the baby.” He says towards the blonde. “Right what about tomorrow?” Steve asks. “I’m about to find out.” The brunet says and takes his phone out.

  
_How_ _about tomorrow_ _Betty_?

  
He puts his phone down and Steve parks the car. “The beach. I love the beach.” Bucky says. Steve smiles and climbs out. Together they walk and sit down on the bench. Bucky takes a deep breath and smells the salty air of the ocean. He has always loved the ocean. Steve pulls the Omega close and kisses the brunet’s temple. “I love you.” Steve says. Bucky smiles and looks over at his soon to be husband. “I love you too.” Bucky says softly.

  
Just then, Bucky’s phone vibrates. Bucky pulls it out of his pocket and unlocks his phone.

  
_Sounds_ _great_! _Be_ _here_ _at_ _noon_ _sharp_.

  
Bucky nods and shows Steve the text. “Come on, we should head back now.” The blonde says and Bucky sighs. He didn’t want to leave but he takes one last look and turns to follow Steve.

  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
When they arrive back at Clint’s house, Clint’s mother was instantly by their side. “I heard what happened, are you two alright?” She asks. Bucky stays silent and looks down. “Yeah I think we will be. We are going to lay down alright?” Steve asks. “Of course. Go on.” Lauren says.

  
Steve opens the door and Bucky sits down on the bed. The Omega pulls his knees to his chest and puts his face against them. Steve sighs as e closes he bedroom door and sits down beside him. “Hey, everything is going to be alright. We have each other. No matter what happens I will always be there for you.” Steve says and Bucky sniffles and hugs the blonde. “I love you.” Bucky whispers. “I love you too baby. Forever.” Steve says softly and pulls the Omega into a kiss. 


	7. Episode Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK! Give yourself a minute to guess the gender!
> 
> If you are right then you are a BOSS! 
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your Day!

_**Episode Seven** _

  
“Can we come to the ultrasound?” Natasha asks Bucky in the morning. “Uhhh sure?” Bucky says confused, after all, the Omega did literally just wake up. He was dazed and needs to wake up but can’t have any fucking coffee that sounds and smells so good that he could cry. Pregnancy hormones have arrived folks. Bucky was not excited for them but, however, he was excited to see the baby and maybe find out what gender it is. After all ….. Bucky is three months pregnant. His stomach is starting to bloat and today they were all skipping school for the Ultrasound and then going to check out homes in the country.

  
Bucky sits down and he makes a face. “What is that smell?” He asks. “Eggs cooking in butter.” Clint says. Bucky grimaces and covers his nose. “Oh shit, is that making you nauseous?” Clint asks. Bucky nods and quickly rushes to the bathroom. “I’m sorry.” Clint says loudly. Lauren sighs. “At least we know that trigger smell.” She says and writes it down. “What do you mean mom?” Clint asks.

  
“For some pregnant Omega’s, they have more than one trigger smell. You wouldn’t know because you are a Beta.” Lauren says and Clint nods. Bucky comes back out. “You Okay dear?” Lauren asks. Bucky nods and Steve comes out yawning. “Hey baby.” Steve says kissing the Omega’s cheek. Bucky hums and takes a sip of juice that he was wishing was coffee. “What time is the appointment?” Steve asks. Bucky checks his phone. “One thirty.” Bucky says.

  
Lauren sits down. “Would you like to learn a little about how to take care of a baby?” She asks towards the pregnant brunet. “Uhhh sure.” Bucky says. “Great, lets go to another room.” The older Omega says and Bucky stands up and follows her to her own bedroom. She closes the door as Bucky sits down on the bed.  “First of all, are you nervous about anything?” She asks. Yeah, his parents finding him. “Ummm lets see… Sharon Carter, my parents, something happening to my baby and so on.” Bucky says listing things off in his mind. “Okay, I get that. What about birth?” She asks. Bucky thinks about it. Is he nervous about it? Well, yeah, any mother would be.

  
But their is something else that he is nervous about. What if something happens to his baby? Miscarriage? What if his parents find him and when he gives birth they make him give the child up to adoption? Bucky will be miserable.  He didn’t realize that he had voiced them and was crying. He didn’t notice until Lauren hugged him and Bucky just lets it out. “Shhhh, I promise you that will not happen. It is yours, not theirs. It is your choice.” She whispers. “I tried to tell them that, but they won’t listen.” Bucky sobs out. “Aww it’s going to be okay. I will protect you, they won’t touch your child. Not without your consent.” She says gently and gently rocks the young Omega back and fourth.

  
Little did they know was that the others were listening to their conversation. “I feel so bad for you two. It must be hard on you both.” Lauren says. Bucky nods and sniffles. He pulls away and wipes at his tears. “Can I stay here and do schooling online?” Bucky asks. Lauren nods. “Steve can as well if he wants.” She says.

  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
Bucky was in the guest bedroom. Steve comes in. “Hey baby. Everyone else went out.” The blonde says. Bucky nods and rests his head onto the Alpha’s shoulder. Steve wrap his arm around his shoulders. “Feeling better?” Steve asks. Bucky lifts his head and smiles at his lover. “Yeah. Sorry I kind of cried.” He says. “No it’s alright. Everyone needs to cry. Makes you feel better.” Steve says. Bucky nods and kisses Steve quickly.

  
“I really needed to get it off my chest.” He says. Steve smiles. “Exactly. Now think about this. Right now we are the only ones in the house and they are not coming back for a couple of hours.” Steve starts. Bucky raises an eyebrow and bites his bottom lip gently to stop his smile. “And what exactly are you hinting at Hmm?” He asks. Steve grabs Bucky’s hips and pulls him into his lap so the Omega was straddling him. “What about we get naked and tumble in the bedsheets covers.” He says. Bucky giggles. “Don’t say that again. Jesus, but yeah I think I’m down for that.” The brunet says and pulls Steve into a heated kiss.

  
Steve moans and tugs the Omega’s shirt off. Bucky was only about three months pregnant so he wasn’t really sporting a bump yet. (Well a small one) Bucky quickly leans back and yanks the Alpha’s shirt off. Steve smiles and flips them so he was hovering over his lover and lays in between his legs. Steve quickly unbuckles Bucky’s jeans and slides them off. Bucky bites his bottom lip and lays his head back. He breathes through his nose and Steve leans forward and kisses him. Bucky whimpers.

  
“Shhhh baby.” Steve whispers and Bucky lift his hips so Steve can pull off his boxers, leaving him completely naked. Steve kisses his neck, nipping and leaving marks along his skin. Bucky arches his back towards Steve and off the bed.  Steve kisses across Bucky’s chest and sucks on a nipped causing the teenager underneath him to moan. Bucky slides his fingers through the soft golden silk hair. Bucky tugs on it gently and Steve goes him to softly kiss him again.

  
“Do we have ah lube?” Bucky asks. Steve chuckles and reaches over to grab the lube in the side pocket in his back pack. “Really? The school bag?” The brunet asks raising an eyebrow in half wonder, half amused. Steve only chuckles and kisses along his jaw. “Got to be ready for anything when you are around.” Steve says roughly with desire growing. Bucky hums and spreads his legs. “What about you hurry up.” Bucky whines out starting to get impatient. Steve chuckles and uncapped the bottle of lube and slicks his fingers up.

  
He lets his slicked up hand go down in between the Omega’s legs and circles his rim, just to tease him for the fun of it. The Omega whines loudly and Steve slowly pushes a finger inside him. Bucky gasps and shudders. “Stevie. More.” Bucky begs. Steve leans forward and kisses along Bucky’s sharp jawline and down his neck. Steve this times slides in two fingers and Bucky closes his eyes and breathes quickly through his nose as he digs his fingers into Steve’s shoulder blades. Steve groans at the nails biting into his skin, making it feel so much better.

  
Bucky bucks his hips and pushes back against those fingers and hits that amazing bundle of nerves. Bucky gasps and moans. This is what? His third time having sex and it still seems to amaze him of how great it feels. Steve smirks and takes the fingers away. Bucky whines at the sudden loss and Steve quickly shushes him. Steve slicks up his cock and lines up at the Omega’s entrance. Well, since the brunet was already pregnant, what’s the point of using protection now. God Steve feels guilty for totally forgetting to use a condom. Then, maybe, the Omega wouldn’t be teased so bad in school.

  
Steve was angry at his schoolmates. Bucky was so, so nice to everyone and smiled at them, only for him to get badly bullied all because he was pregnant. People, there is just not enough kindness in this world anymore. Steve slowly pushes in and smoothly bottoms out. Bucky let’s the breath that he didn’t know he was holding out and just needs to adjust for a minute. The Alpha just waited for the signal. The brunet underneath the blonde shuddered and pulls Steve down into a passionate kiss. “You can move.” Bucky whimpers out.

  
Steve nods his head and slowly thruster into him. Bucky gasps and locks his legs around the blonde’s waist. “Faster.” He manages to say out. Steve chuckles and picks up the pace. Steve grabs the Omega and picks him up off the bed and flips so Bucky was on top. The Omega looked confused for a second. “Ride me beautiful.” Steve husks out and Bucky blushes. His cheeks burning and he bites his bottom lip. He takes a deep breath threw his nose and lifts himself up. Steve places his hands onto his hips to keep the teenager steady. Bucky breathes out and lowers himself down slowly. Steve puts his head back and groans. “Yes baby.” Steve groans out.

  
His confidence building, Bucky moves faster. “Fuck Steve.” He whines out, the pleasure growing the faster he moves. Bucky leans backs and puts his hands onto Steve’s knees so he could lift himself up and down a bit faster. With the new angle Steve’s cock brushes and pushes against his prostate and Bucky cries out. Steve growls and loses it. He grips onto the Omega’s hips, keeping him still and just starts to pound up into his lover. All Bucky could do was just take it. Tears start to slide down his cheeks as Bucky cries out and shouts.

  
“Oh god, oh god, oh god. Yes baby, right there oh fuck Stevie.” The Omega cries out and Steve flips them. He hoists both the brunet legs over his shoulders and pushes black into him. Bucky moves his hips so they meet with Steve’s wild thrusts and sobs at the amazing feeling that is running through him like a wild fire. “Fuck Bucky. You feel so good and tight. You were made for me.” Steve grounds out and the younger teen clenches, just to tease his Alpha. Steve groans and leans down to kiss him, nearly bending his love in half. “I love how flexible you are. God Buck, you have no idea what you do to me.” Steve growls out. Bucky’s desire grows and turns his head so his neck was open.

  
“Mine.” The Alpha growls. Bucky arches his back and sobs. “Yours.” Bucky shouts out and Steve bites into his neck. Successfully marking his Omega. At that moment Steve’s knot locks and the Omega screams out as he hits his orgasm without any warning. Steve groans, the Alpha inside of him pleased that he can make Bucky his. No one can pull them away now.

  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
Steve had cleaned the other off and Bucky was still in cloud nine. His eyes were glazed and the Alpha knew that he was in post mating bliss. He spoons his lover and Bucky sighs. “Back with me baby?” Steve asks when the brunet makes a noise. Bucky turns in his grip and nuzzles into Steve. “Yeah. Alpha, m’Alpha.” Bucky breathes out smiling and humming. “They didn’t teach us that in sex ed.” Steve says while chuckling.  
It was noon when Lauren knocked on their door. “You guys need to get ready for your ultrasound.” She says. Bucky groans and blinks his eyes open. All of a sudden excitement fills him. The ultrasound! Bucky flings out and gets dressed. He full out beams like the sun in the mirror. He is going to see his baby! Bucky could squeal and grabs his pillow to hit Steve in the face. “I’m up.” Steve says bolting right up. “You better be. We have to go to our Ultrasound. I am so fucking excited.” Bucky says and hums happily as he leaves the room.

  
Steve watches his lover leave the room. He smiles fondly. It was always great to see Bucky just so happy. He was practically glowing with happiness. Steve was excited to see his child. Steve fists pumps the air. How did he get so lucky? Right, because they are soul mates. Meant to be together. To the ends of the earth. Back into the kitchen the gang was there. “Hey Bucky.” Tony says. Bucky smiles and sits down. “Come on Steve! Hurry up!” Yells Sam. The rest of the group laughs happy for a change. Steve comes out. “Jesus everyone, hold your horses.” He mutters. “How can you hold onto a horse when there are literally no horses around to hold Onto!” Tony snarks. “Smart ass.” Steve grumbles. “Alright people. Let’s get this show on the road.” Lauren says. They get into the van. “I am still surprised that there is room for all of us.” Bruce says. “I know right.” Clint says.

  
Lauren sighs. Teenagers, but she loves them. She gets behind the wheel. “Everyone put on your seatbelt.” She says. “Aye, aye captain.” Tony says and buckles up. Everyone else snickers. “Suck up.” Clint says. “Am not.” Tony gasps out mocking to be offended. “Are too.” Clint says. “Am not.” Tony says again. “Are too.” Natasha says this time. Tony pouts. “Jesus you three calm down.” Steve says. “No.” Tony says. “Okay five year old.” Bucky says rolling his eyes. “You are so, no your right.” Tony says grinning.

  
“Careful Tony. You do not want to pissed off a Omega, especially a pregnant one.” Bruce says. “How do you know that?” Natasha asks amused. “My mother told me. I am going to be a doctor.” Bruce says proud of himself. “That is great.” Lauren says. Everyone congratulated him on his news. “What about you guys?” Bruce asks. “I don’t know honestly.” Steve says. “I am going to be rich.” Tony says. Everyone laughs at that statement. “Okay Tony.” Natasha says. “Yes but, we are here.” Lauren says parking in the parking lot.

  
Bucky didn’t know why, but he suddenly feels nervous. What if he runs into someone? Steve notices that Bucky looked nervous and takes his hand. Bucky looks over and smiles shyly. “You can do this.” Steve whispers into his ear. Bucky nods and gets out of the van. They walk across the parking lot and into the hospital.

  
Lauren was at the front desk while Bucky sits down. He looks around at everyone and he looks down. He looks over to see a couple. They looked about mid twenties and you could smell that she was pregnant. They were smiling and the man was touching her stomach. He looks beside him to see a mother with a little boy. He was holding his left arm that was in a cast. Probably to get the cast off so he could look at it.

  
He could hear some parents talking about him and man it was not pleasant at all. “Teenagers. Always gets pregnant.” Muttered a man. Bucky looks down and bites his bottom lip. “Must be a slut. Always have to have someone between his legs and just has to get pregnant.” He continues to say quietly but loud enough for him to hear. Bucky blinks the tears away and sighs. “Maybe his Alpha forgot to use protection.” The girl defended. Bucky felt a little relived because that is what exactly happened. “I doubt that.” He says. “David. Alpha’s can do that. It is not always the Omega’s fault.” She hisses quietly.

  
“Lydia seriously. What a disgrace.” He says. Bucky looks away and wraps his arms around himself. He wishes the group was here. Where is Steve? He could really use him right now. Bucky continues to ignore the man but he just kept on get more rude. Just then a doctor comes out. “Barnes.” She says. Bucky quickly gets up and walks towards her.  “Oh and now the kid gets to go before us. I hope he fucking loses the baby.” David mutters quietly while his wife went to the bathroom. Ouch, a shot to the heart. That hurts and Bucky follows her. That is his biggest fear, losing the baby and someone just wished it on him because he was a teenager. Steve was already in the room and Bucky sits down onto the bed.  
“Hello James, my name is Doctor Betty Ross. Let’s take a look at the baby hmm?” She asks. Betty was beautiful and young. She had long black hair and bright green eyes. She was beautiful and Bucky was a little jealous. He leans back and she lifts his shirt up. “Okay this is going to be cold at first.” She says gently.

  
She grabs the gel and pours some onto his stomach. Bucky makes a face but quickly gets used to it. “Do you want your friends in here?” Ross asks. Bucky nods, it will make him forget about earlier. Betty smiles and opens the door. “I want to see this baby.” Tony says. “We know.” Both Bucky and Steve says in unison while rolling their eyes at the same time. Everyone stared. “That was creepy. Don’t do it again.” Natasha says and sits down beside Steve. “Okay.” Bucky says.

  
Once everyone was settled Betty got back to work. “Let’s see what’s in here.” She says to herself and grabs the wand. She gently puts some pressure onto Bucky’s abdomen and a picture came up. She smiles. “You see right there. That is your child. Starting to develop.” She says pointing at the screen. Bucky smiles because the baby was, was beautiful.

  
Bucky doesn’t regret being pregnant. Because it was something that Steve and him made. Together. It was made by both of them and Bucky fell in love. Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand and tries not to let the tears fall but failing either way. Bucky wiped the tears away with his other hand and the others gasped and awed at the screen. Steve was smiling with tears down his cheeks. “Can you tell the gender yet?” Clint asks. Betty smiles.  
“I certainly can. Do the parents want to know the gender?” She asks, looking over to the blonde and brunet. Bucky looks over to the Alpha. “What do you think Buck? After all, you are the mother.” Steve says. “That is true. You are the one carrying the child.” Natasha says. Bucky looks back towards the screen showing the beautiful child and he wants to know. “What is it?” He asks.

  
She smiles softly and looks towards the screen. “From the sound and looks of it, it shows to be a beautiful healthy baby girl.” Ross says. Bucky beams, showing off his white teeth. Steve laughs and pulls the Omega into a kiss. “This is amazing.” Says a voice at the doorway. Bucky looks over to see his little sister. “Becca.” He says. “What? You thought I would just sit back and not check up on my big brother? Well don’t worry. I made sure mom and dad didn’t follow me.” She says and stands beside her big brother.

  
“Oh Bucky, is that her?” She asks. Bucky smiles and nods. “Yeah Becks, it is her.” He says. Rebecca smiles and appears on the verge of tears. “Oh she is just so beautiful.” She says. “Thanks sis.” He says.

  
“I am free all day.” She says. Bucky smiles. “That is great, because after this Steve and the gang here are going to look at some country houses that are on sale.” He says smiling. She beams. “Brother, I would love to help you to get a house. You two can certainly buy one and maintain it.” She says. Bucky smiles and squeezes her hand. “Thank you.” He whispers and she nods. “Alright, the baby girl looks healthy and you are healthy so we are good to go. I like to see you in twelve weeks.” Betty says and Bucky nods.

  
Once Bucky had wiped off the gel and got up, Betty hands everyone ultrasound pictures. Everyone thanked her and left the hospital. Bucky grins and stares at his baby girl. God she was so precious. He was trying hard not to tear up. Pregnancy hormones.. ugh they fucking suck. Bucky lays his head onto Steve’s shoulders and together they look at her. God she needs a name.

  
What name though? He sighs and he was getting tired. Steve was staring at her. His daughter. Bucky, the love of his life, is carrying his daughter. Steve looks over to see Bucky is asleep. Steve grins, man he is going to be a dad. But… he miss his own mom and dad. Maybe he should call them, make sure they are okay. Maybe send them a picture. Yeah, that sounds perfect.

  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
Bucky eyes opened to see that they were outside of the city but he could still see it not too far away. Bucky yawns and stretches. “What’s going on?” He asks himself since he was the only one inside the van. This totally looks like a horror movie moment but Bucky unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the door. He gets out to see the gang by a map. “Hey guys.” He mumbles. Steve wraps an arm around him and kisses his temple. “I think we know one that you will like, we are just figuring out where it is.” Steve says.

  
The Omega nods, understanding. Rebecca hugs him gently. “How long have I been asleep?” He asks. “About two hours.” She replies and he nods. Lauren smiles. “Alright, now that I know where I am going lets head out.” She says. Bruce grins. “Uhhh we do know that it might take a couple days to find one.” He says while taking off his glasses to wipe them off.

  
“You never know until you look.” Natasha says. “It’s true.” Clint says. They all nod. As it turned out that it took three days before they found he one that they all liked. There was always one person who didn’t like the house and they have all agreed that they have to like the house or they are not buying it at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos, bookmarks and the Comments!


	8. Episode Eight

_**Episode Eight** _

  
“Oh my God.”

  
“It’s perfect.”

  
“We won’t know until we see the inside of the house.”

  
“Well let’s go.”

  
The house was perfect, it really was. It was a two story house and on the outside was a grey colour with a stone path and a deck. There was a porch with a white railing and fence. There was flowers in hangers and a beautiful flower garden. It had a garage that can store two vehicles. The kitchen was nice and perfect as well. The living room wasn’t too, too bad. They could work with it and the bedrooms were nice. Their was a total of five bedrooms, two bathrooms, one upstairs and one downstairs, and a basement.

  
It had a good size backyard and Bucky just fell in love with it. Hopefully everyone will love it too. Bucky looks at Steve. “What do you think?” The brunet asks. Steve holds him close and smiles.  “I love it. It’s perfect.” He says. Bucky smiles and they just stand on the porch and stare out at the horizon. They could see that the city was only half an hour drive and that this spot was the perfect place. Natasha comes out. “This place is something right?” She asks. “Hey Steve! Come over here!” Yells Sam. Steve quickly kisses Bucky on the cheek and walks off. Bucky sits down onto the porch swing and Natasha sits down beside him. “Have you told Clint yet?” He asks and she shakes her head no.

  
“Why not?” He asks curious. She sighs. “I’m scared.” She says. Bucky nods understanding. “I was too but Steve took it well. Do you love Clint?” He asks. “What?” She asks surprised. “Do you love him?” He asks again. She smiles. “Yeah, yeah I do.” She answers. “Well, I believe he loves you so much. He will accept you and be there for you.” Bucky says honestly. Natasha looks down then looks over to him.

  
“You are wise.” She says. Bucky smiles and shrugs. “I have my moments.” Bucky says and they both smile.

  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
Natasha walks off feeling better. She didn’t realize that her brunet was so wise sometimes. She knew that it was time to tell her boyfriend, Clint Barton, that she is pregnant. Thanks to Bucky she believes that Clint will be accepting and maybe even be happy. “Hey Clint, can I talk to you for a minute?” Natasha asks. Clint looks over and smiles. “Of course. Guys, give me a few minutes.” Clint says to Steve, Tony, Sam and Bruce.  Once they reach a fair distance away they stop to talk. “What is it babe?” Clint asks. Natasha felt nervous and she never, ever felt nervous before. “You know that Bucky is pregnant right?” She asks. Clint raises both of his eyebrows. “The whole group knows? What are you talking about?” He asks confused, “I know, but Bucky came to me because he thought he was pregnant and I luckily had pregnancy tests on me. But I am about to tell you why I had them on me at the time.” Natasha says seriously. It was now or never Natasha.

  
“Okay.” Clint says. “I had them on me because I found out that I was pregnant as well. I already told my parents and they are happy for me. It was Bucky that pushed me to tell you.” Natasha says not looking him in the eye. She braced herself for his reaction, his disgust. At this moment it will either make or break her.  “I’m going to be a father?” He asks. She nods and looks down. She squeaks when Clint hugs her and spins her around, making her smile. “You are amazing.” He says then pulls her into a kiss. “You’re not mad?” She asks. “What? No, I am really happy.” He says. “Really?” She asks. By god, Bucky was right. He wasn’t lying to her. All of a sudden she felt this deep happiness and she full out smiles at her boyfriend. “Well, it was my fault for not using protection. Jesus, something Steve and I have in common but I am happy. Are you not?” He asks.  
“No! I am very happy I was just super nervous. I wasn’t sure what your reaction would be and it scared me a lot more than I thought it would be.” Natasha says. Clint smiles an pulls the red head into a kiss once more. “We should tell my mom.” He says. “Not yet.” She said. “I understand but soon. She’s my mom.” He says.

  
She nods. “Just not today.” Natasha says. This was enough confessions to make for one day. She needs to give her boyfriend time so he can actually process the news through his head. Almost like Bucky did. But he told Steve the next day then wait because of Darcy, the school nurse.  
All she knows is that she needs to help those two and make sure their parents don’t find them.

  
And that is a promise.

  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
Steve walks back over to his Omega. Bucky was looking out and looked more relax and happy then ever. He always was tense, afraid that someone will recognize him and tell his mother where he is. If Steve could, he would have made sure her life would become a living hell but he couldn’t. She had more money, he wonders how they got that much? He gets that the Barnes family as the most famous maple syrup but from that alone, they would have less than they have.

  
He will need to ask Bucky. Well, that is going to be interesting. Steve sighs and walks up the stairs onto the porch and sits down beside the brunet. He smiles. “Isn’t this place amazing. I think this is the one, don’t you?” Bucky asks happy and excited. Steve as always loved it when Bucky got excited because of the way his eyes light up. The way they always sparkled when he talks about something that he is so passionate about.

  
Steve couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yes. This place is perfect, I don’t care what the others say.” The blonde replies. Lauren walks up to them with the salesperson. “So is this the place you are looking for?” He asks. Steve looks to his lover and Bucky was grinning. Steve smirks and looks back to him. “We’ll take it.” He says.

  
Lauren beams and the salesperson was smiling as well. “Alright, follow me and we will get the paperwork done.” He says and Steve stands up to follow him. Bucky went to stand up as well but Steve gives him a look. “What? We supposed to split it so I pay half and you pay half.” He says. “Not this time. Just let me.” He says then walks off. Bucky huffs and leans back. “Fine then.” He mutters. Lauren sits down beside him. “Steve only wants what is best for you.” She says. “I know but we talked about it and I just don’t like it when nothing goes to plan.” He says. He runs his hand through his short brown locks and sighs. “All relationships goes through rough times but I know you two will pull through.” Lauren says then stands up and walks off. Bucky looks at her as she was walking away. She does have a point.

  
Natasha comes up smiling. “How did it go?” He asks eager for her answer. “You were right. I didn’t even know why I was so nervous at first. He was so happy.” She says and hugs the Omega. Bucky giggles and brings her close. “I told you.” He says. “So is this house the one?” She asks. Bucky smiles and nods. “Weren’t you supposed to pay half?” She asks confused. Bucky huffs. “Yeah But Steve won’t let me.” He grumbles.  
“Well, you can pay for baby stuff.” Natasha says, making Bucky giggle. Steve comes back and Bucky stands up and meets him on the front lawn. The gang stands together and look at the house. “This is going to be perfect. I can’t wait until we are finished with it.” Steve says wrapping an arm around his Omega. The group grins and Bucky beams. “I can’t wait either.” He whispers.

  
**Three months later….**

  
Steve was on his lap top typing away at a essay so he could email it to his online English teacher. Only he finished and read it over, fix any problems and send the essay to his teacher. Steve yawns as he closes his lap top and then frowns. Where did Bucky go? “Buck?” He asks and walks around. Nope, not in the living room, or the kitchen but something is cooking in the oven.

  
Steve looks at the counter and sees the bag of baby stuff, thanks to Darcy. She came over in the morning apologizing from the bullying and then Bucky and her was talking. Steve lost it from there and walked off so they could talk about Omega stuff. Darcy had left three hours ago, so where is he? Steve walked up the stairs to the bedroom and noticed that Bucky was napping. He grins and watches for a few minutes. Bucky was now six months pregnant and well, he has his good days and his bad days.  Pregnancy hormones go everywhere but Steve does not mind one bit. His stomach was now slightly swollen but the baby girl was one hundred percent healthy. He smiles softly and grabs the bag of baby stuff and walks into the nursery room.

  
It was a beautiful purple colour. Steve smiles remembering how Bucky and him laughed while painting the walls. Steve went through extra work to paint the tree with blue birds and white flowers. Green leaves. Once it was finished it was beautiful. They got a white rocking chair and a beautiful wooden crib with purple sheets.  Steve smiles and put the items away. The diapers, baby bottles, so on and on. Once he finished he went downstairs and sat down to watch some television. He couldn’t help but think about the way that Bucky was happy. Of course Bucky would be a little afraid that his parents are going to find him but there is no way that Steve is going to let the Omega’s parents take his happiness away from him.

  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
Bucky is six months pregnant and he kind of hates it. Yes, he loves the fact that his baby girl is growing and healthy. He loves getting things ready for her to welcome her in the world. But he absolutely hates it at times. He hates the fact that he is tired all of the flipping time, when he needs to go to the washroom to pee every five minutes. How uncomfortable he gets when the baby keeps kicking his stomach and moving around.

  
The pregnancy hormones are the WORST thing ever. He doesn’t mean to cry so much, he is just very…… sensitive. That’s all, he promises. He yawns and sits up slowly. It was starting to get hard to stand. But he won’t let Steve help him just yet. He is stubborn like that. Bucky was excited for his baby girl to come into this world but he was also afraid that when it happens he is going to act just like his mother. What if he tries to make her into his Clone? What if he acted like her by teaching his daughter how to act like a proper Omega or something like that? What if he smacked her when he gets angry that she did something that he does not like?

  
Oh god, he would make sure that he never hit his child. Well, children if they plan to have more. That was awful. The way you felt like you were a disappointment to the family. Like you were nothing. When Bucky was younger he couldn’t go to sleep and he heard his parents talking right outside his door. They were having another fight about him. He hates it when they fight about them.

  
_“That boy is going to be the death of me.” Winifred says. Bucky was laying on his side staring at the door. Why do they always fight outside his door? It was like if they wanted him to hear. “Be quiet honey, Bucky is asleep.” His father hissed. “See if I care. He should know that he is being the disappointment of the family.” She says._

  
_“Winifred, our son needs to discover himself. Don’t force him to marry someone. Let him find love like we did.” George says. At least his dad stick up for him. It was amazing how much his dad let his mother do to him and Rebecca. “George I will not let him love that stupid Rogers Boy!” She exclaims and Bucky flinches. Steve was his best friend and he had a crush on him._

  
_It’s okay, it is not like Steve will ever find out anyway. He as a girlfriend at the moment and well, Bucky was jealous but he pushed the heartache down. Bucky remembers his mother’s words when he came home crying because he was being bullied. “Remember sweetheart, do not let them push you around. You are so much better then them. The Barnes don’t let their feelings show.” She had said. Even though it was kind of rude, but it was also one of the nicest things his mother ever told him. “Why not? What did the Rogers ever do to Us?” He had asked and Bucky heard the smack. He winches and pulled the blanket closer to him. “Omegas are nothing but sex toys to you Alpha’s. Bucky does not need a Alpha. Not ever, I will not let that Steve or whatever you call him get my boy pregnant. You think long and hard of what you just said. I am going to bed.” She says and Bucky hears her footsteps walk away and into her bedroom._

  
Bucky sighs as he remembers what she had said. He wished his mother was nice, but she was locked into her own fantasy to even realize that she was torturing her own children. Making them suffer.  But even though she did a lot of wrong, deep down he still loves her. She is his mother and she does love him. She just as a funny way of doing and showing it. His mother just wanted Bucky to make sure that Bucky can do stuff himself. That he was not a damsel in distress calling out for help. He doesn’t need a Alpha if he doesn’t want one.

  
But he loves Steve. He loves him so much that sometimes he thinks that his heart is going to give out from love. He was just so happy that Steve felt the same way. Sure in the beginning it hurt because he was dating Jamie at the time and he knew that he was never going to get him, so he shoved the feelings down and tried dating other Alpha’s but they were nothing but jerks. It was hard but he got through it, he always does.

  
_Bucky was waiting out of the classroom door waiting for his best friend/crush to come out. The bell rung and he grins. But he watched as more and more students walked out and Steve wasn’t in class. Wait what? Steve never skips class. Never. What is going on? He walked around looking for the blonde dork but he couldn’t find him anywhere._

  
_Bucky sees Thor and walks up to the football player. “Hey Thor.” Bucky says. Thankfully, since Steve was the captain of the football team, everyone likes him. “Bucky! How are you doing?” He asks with a smile. “I’m doing good, just uh do you know where Steve is? He skipped class and I am a little worried.” He says and Thor frowns._ _“I never heard of Steve skipping class before. He might be at the bleachers on the track.” He says. “Thanks Thor!” Bucky calls and walks off. He walks out of the school and he bites his bottom lip. If he was alone, maybe it was Bucky’s chance to tell Steve that he loves the Alpha. Sure their parents won’t like it, but they can hide it. Bucky was all of a sudden excited to see Steve._

  
_However when he turns the corner and he smiles as he sees Steve. He stops when he sees the Alpha kissing Jamie. Oh. Bucky looks down and he almost feels his heart shatters. He closes his eyes, he is going to be okay. He just needs time to pull his feelings through. The tears all of a sudden start to fall and he quickly wipes them away. He quietly backs off and leaves without Steve noticing._

  
Bucky sighs as he stretches and gets out of bed. He quietly walked into the bathroom. Once he finishes he stands in front of the mirror and stares at his reflection. He turns his head sideways and lifts his chin. He does have to admit that he looks great but he wonders what people see in him. He shrugs and starts brushing his teeth. He continues to think. It was funny how oblivious Steve was back in grade nine. Well same as grade ten and eleven.

  
Now as he thinks about it, what does Steve see in him? Why did Steve love him? Was it just because he was a Omega? Because his mom didn’t want him to and he wanted to rebel against her? These questions that are running through his head made him starting to feel depressed and he doesn’t want that.

  
He spits the toothpaste out and rinse his mouth. He sighs and walks out of the bathroom, turning off the light behind him.

  
He needs to find out, or these questions will end him.


	9. Episode Nine

_**Episode Nine** _

  
_“What about Avery.”_

  
“No, definitely not.”

  
_“Sarah?”_

  
That one earned a shake of the head.

  
“I want it to be graceful and elegant.”

  
“I have no idea then.” Clint says giving up. Choosing names for a baby girl was hard. “What about Jasmine?” Natasha asks. Bucky made a face and Steve clears his throat. “That was the name of my ex girlfriend.” Steve says blushing. “I thought her name was Jamie?” Tony asks confused. “Ex, ex girlfriend.” He confirms. They just nod. “What about Rose?” Sam asks. “That one is pretty good. Maybe a middle name.” Steve says. Everyone groans. “You guys are so fucking picky.” Bruce states. Bucky shrugs and yawns.

  
“What do you expect?” The brunet asks and everyone stays silent. Well, all except Tony. “Because you are related to your mother.” He mutters. “Dude.” Clint hisses while Natasha just straight up smacks the back of the his head. “Ow damn it woman.” Tony curses.  Bucky just shrugs. “True.” He says and leans against Steve’s side. “Well we gotta go, because unlike you two, we actually have to go to school.” Bruce says. “How is everyone?” Steve asks. “The football team misses you two like crazy. Make sure you guys visit when the baby is born.” Natasha says. “For sure.” Steve says grinning.

  
Bucky stands up with Steve’s help to lightly hug Natasha goodbye. “Take good care of yourselves.” Bucky says seriously to everyone. They all agreed and left. The second Steve closes the door he turns with a grin on his face and wraps his arms around his Omega. Steve tilts Bucky’s chin up and pulls him into a sweet chaste kiss. “Thank you.” He whispers. Bucky looked confused. “For what?” He asks.

  
Steve smiles. “For everything. I don’t know where I would be without you in my life.” He says. Bucky smiles and blushes. “I have a paper to finish.” Bucky says and places his head onto the Alpha’s shoulder. “What some help?” He asks. Bucky sighs and walks over to the couch and grabs his lap top and logs in. “I wouldn’t say no.” He says, making the blonde chuckle. Steve sits down carefully beside the Omega. Lately his pregnancy hormones have been everywhere and he definitely didn’t want to be on Bucky’s bad side at the moment.

  
The brunet also had some pretty weird cravings. Steve means like Bucky had been craving peanut butter, which seemed pretty normal, but then weird things like watermelon and marmalade. Bucky HATED watermelon and marmalade.  Well, guess it can make your body want some weird things. Anyway, back to helping the pregnant Omega out with his essay. It was tough and Bucky wanted Steve to proof read it, so he could fix the mistakes and have someone’s opinion.

  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
It was six in the evening when Bucky finally finished the paper and sent it off to his online teacher. He leans back and groans. “Baby, you need to stop your kicking.” He says very seriously to his stomach. Steve chuckles and hands him his decaf tea. Steve sits down and wrap an arm around his lover and turns the television on.

  
“What do you want to watch?” He asks. “Is the new episode of the flash on yet?” Bucky asks perking up. What? He quite enjoys the show so don’t judge him. Extra bonus is that he got Steve hooked in on it too. “Yes.” Steve says excited and clicks on it.

  
“They can’t end it there!” Bucky exclaims when the show ends on a cliffhanger. Bucky hates cliffhangers. “Well, the new episode will be out next week babe.” Steve says and flushes in embarrassment when Bucky glares at him. “That is a whole seven Days!” He whines and pouts. Steve chuckles and leans over to kiss Bucky, making him smile. Just then the doorbell rings.

  
They both freeze. “Is anyone suppose to be here?” Bucky whispers and Steve shakes his head. The blonde stands and put a quilt over Bucky. “Stay here.” The Alpha whispered and the Omega nodded. He slowly walks over to the front door and wished that he had a peep hole at the moment. He unlocks the door and slowly opens it.

  
“Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?” Steve hissed. He steps out and quietly closes the door. “This is where you two have been the whole time? We had to come see you son.” Joseph says. Steve shakes his head. “You two need to get out of here.” Steve says quietly. “Why?” Sarah asks in a sad tone and on the verge of tears. “Because. If the Barnes are tracking you then they will know where Bucky is.” Steve says firmly. “We know. We ran the risk anyway. We want to be there for you two. Please we miss you.” Sarah says and Steve crumbles. He can’t stand the sight of his mother crying.

  
Steve wraps his arms around his mother and held her close. “Mom I missed you too, but that is why I sent you the picture of my baby girl.” Steve says and Sarah looks up at her son. “A baby girl? Oh that is amazing. Please, let me talk to Bucky.” She pleads. “Steve? Who was it?” Bucky asks. Steve winches. Oh boy he was in so much trouble.

  
“Come on.” He says and leads them inside. Steve holds up his hand to his parents, signaling to stay there and he walks into the living room. “Okay Buck, please don’t be angry at me.” The blonde starts. The brunet looked concern for his Alpha. “Steve, what did you do?” He asks slowly. “Okay, because my parents didn’t throw a big deal, I might have sent a picture of your ultrasound to them.” Steve says and winches at the immediate anger that flared in Bucky’s eyes.

  
“You did What!? Do you have any idea what you did!? Oh my God you stupid idiot.” Bucky exclaims, his voice rising. “Buck I’m sor-“

  
“For all we could know they could be here!” Bucky yells. “Ummm about th-“ Bucky growled. “Did you even think for one second about what you just did? God damn it Stevie.” Bucky shouts and he looked betrayed. Steve sighed. If he was in the Omega’s shoes, he would be feeling betrayed as well. “I’m sorry. But they are my parents. They stood up for you!” Steve says. “You do know that it is not always my parents that are the bad guys.” Bucky says.

  
“Look, I understand why you are upset but please, think about it.” Steve says. He watches the brunet sigh. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to explode on you like that.” Bucky says gently. “I know baby. This is really hard for both of us, but we are doing this together.” Steve says softly and places his hand gently onto Bucky’s back and rubs gently.

  
Bucky sniffles and wipes the tears. “I hate to say but my parents are here.” Steve says and the Omega laughs wetly. “Just great.” He croaks out and Steve wraps both of his arms around Bucky. “I love you.” The Omega says. “I love you too.” Steve whispers and kisses the brunet’s temple.   
Just then both Sarah and Joseph walks in. “Hey, how are you two doing?” Sarah asks gently. She couldn’t see the swollen belly thanks to Steve being in the way and the quilt over top of him. Bucky all of a sudden feels nervous. Why wouldn’t he?

  
“Why are you here?” Bucky asks, putting his walls up. “Well, we haven’t heard from both of you and we were starting to get worried. The day we found out that both of you went missing, or well ran away, we knew why but Winifred was livid. She started searching everywhere and well, started to blame Joseph and I even more.” Sarah explains. Bucky looks down and Steve gently intertwines his fingers with the brunet’s and squeezes.

  
“Well, that at least shows both of you your lesson. So what if you guys hate each other? I love Bucky and he loves me. You guys need to learn to accept that.” Steve says very seriously. Bucky squeezes Steve’s hand and he just wanted them gone. “I know. I have realized that what Sarah and I have done. That is why we wanted to apologize and to be in your lives when the baby comes.” Joseph says.  Steve sighs. Of course he forgives his parents but he doesn’t know what Buck is thinking. He as been awfully quiet lately. “Well, it is not up to me. It is up to the mother of the child.” Steve says and looks over at the Omega. Bucky bites his bottom lip. He doesn’t know, but what Steve said was true.

  
Sarah and Joseph did stick up for him when his mother disapproved of the fact that her son was pregnant with the son of someone she hated deep in her bones. There was really only one thing to say left. “I forgive you, but I don’t know if I can just handle this right now.” Bucky says and his head starts to pound and he was just exhausted.

  
“Of course. Please take your time. Honey you look exhausted, what about you go get some sleep.” Sarah suggested. Steve stands up and holds his hand out. Bucky rolled his eyes but took the hand anyway and helped him up. They both heard gasps and Bucky looks at Steve’s parents. Right, they haven’t seen the baby bump yet.

  
Bucky rubs his hand over the bump and the baby kicked. “May I?” Sarah asks on the verge of tears and the teenager nods. She gently places her hand onto his swollen belly and the tears fell for her. “So precious. Oh you are going to be amazing parents. I can feel it.” She says and God damn it, she is going to make Bucky cry.

  
She smiles when she feels the baby kicked. Steve comes up behind Bucky and wraps his arms around him. She smiles at both of them. “Even though you two are so, so young…. You two are soulmates. I hope one day that you forgive me and I hope that I will be at your wedding.” Sarah says looking at the engagement ring on Bucky’s ring finger on his left hand. Steve chuckles quietly.

  
“Mom, the wedding will probably not be happening until the baby is born, or probably a year or two after that.” He says, the brunet nodding after Steve says the statement. Sarah deflated, she looked a little disappointed but she actually understood why her son, and his lover wanted to wait. After all, they are only seventeen, almost eighteen years old.

  
But yet, they are probably waiting until Winifred and George stop searching for their son. Waiting and hoping that his parents won’t find him before he gives birth and get rid of the baby girl. “What is her name?” She asks, wanting to know.  Bucky looks down at his stomach and smiles. The look in his eyes of pure love for his daughter was there. It sparked something in her chest and made her smile. “Anna. Anna Rose Rogers.” He whispers softly. The Alpha beside him took his hand and with tears in his eyes, he said. “Perfect. Her name is perfect, just like you.”

  
Bucky blushes lightly and smiles while looking up. Sarah looks over at her husband. Joseph was smiling at her and she remembers the moment when she was pregnant with Steve. She remembers when she thought that she couldn’t have a child because that is what the doctors told her but Steve, her beautiful son, was a miracle.

  
So of course she understood what the younger couple was feeling. “Well, we should get going. Steve, you have my number and when you have the answer, please call me.” She says. “Okay mom, I love you.” He says. “Love you too baby. And thank you for the ultrasound picture.” She says and stops herself from giggling because of the glare her son has gotten from the younger Omega.

  
Steve nodded while the tip of his ears turned a bright cherry red. Once his parents leave Bucky gives Steve a look. At this moment, Steve knew he fucked up. “Babe, look I’m sorry. I just sent them a picture, I didn’t expect them to show up here.” He says. Bucky sigh and sits down onto one of the kitchen chairs.

  
Bucky feels selfish. Of course Steve is going to miss his family. Bucky made so many mistakes and he feels like this whole situation was his fault. What did he expect? For Steve to never talk to his family again? They did nothing wrong to Steve. They loved him and his parents could only have one child and Bucky was taking him away.

  
Why don’t they hate him? They could show up and take Steve home. Or call the police and he is sent back to his home and probably never see Steve again. But wouldn’t that be for the best? Steve deserve so much more and now he could never play football again. He could never act like a teenager and had to force himself to be a responsible father at the age of seventeen.

  
He should be worried about prom. About getting ready to play the play offs and winning. Bucky just took their best quarter back. Maybe he would have been better off with Sharon. God, he took Steve’s whole entire future away from just because he was stupid and didn’t take the fucking birth control. He should have been on it years ago, but he thought that no one would ever think of him that way. Maybe that Alpha in the hospital was right. He is just a slut and couldn’t keep his legs closed. At the moment, all Bucky could think about was of how he was worthless. Nothing but a god damn disappointment in this whole universe.

  
“A penny for your thoughts?”

  
Bucky jumped a little, lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that Steve was trying to get his attention. “Oh, uh nothing.” Bucky deflects. So selfish, that he couldn’t even tell the blonde male sitting across from him. “I want to know.” Steve says gently. The Omega sighs and closed his eyes gently. It was now or never.

  
“I am so selfish. I’m sorry for taking your life away from you. I’m sorry for taking you away from your family. You should be in high school worrying about your future and I took that away from you.” He whispers and Steve immediately stood up and rushed around their kitchen table and kneeled down beside his fiancé.

  
Bucky looks down to hide the tears that are trying to break free and succeed as they start to fall down his cheeks. Steve puts two fingers underneath the upset male chin and tilts his head up, so they make eye contact.

  
“James Buchanan Barnes, you are the love of my life. I don’t want you to ever think like that again. Because you are so beautiful and you never took my future away, you know why? Because you are my future. No one can replace you in my heart. You are my heartbeat, you are my light in the darkness. I was the one who knocked you up and you could have hated me.” He starts.

  
Bucky shakes his head. “I could never hate you.” He whispers. “Yes, you could have but instead you still poured all of your trust into me. You poured all of your love into me. But also, you could have fallen in love with anyone and I am honoured that you picked me. So please, don’t ever think that this is your fault. It’s not.” Steve says and now they both were a crying mess.

  
This is such a emotional evening but still they smiled and still thought that they were the most beautiful person on this earth and they both knew at that moment, they were nothing without the other by there side.  “I love you.” Bucky whispers and they both kissed. It was sloppy and desperate, but it was still filled with love and passion. “I love you.” Steve whispers and they both start to giggle.

  
“God, this is such a emotional night.” Bucky says quietly and giggles more when Steve nods his head in agreement. “But I am glad that it is with you.” Steve says and kisses the brunet’s cheek. “Lets go to bed. It is late after all.” Steve continues and stands up and stretches real quick. He helps his lover up and together they went upstairs to there bedroom.

  
Once they were changed and had brushed their teeth, they climbed into bed. “Hopefully Anna will let me sleep tonight.” The Omega grumbles as he lays down and places his right hand gently on top of his swollen stomach that still needs to get bigger. Bucky does not like that thought, but it happens with pregnancy’s. Steve hums thoughtfully then slides down and places both hands onto Bucky’s stomach. “Steve, what on earth are you doing?” He asks confused on what the blonde was doing. Steve lightly presses a kiss onto the stomach and starts to gently speak to the baby.

  
He heard that babies can actually hear you. “Hey sweet angel. Can you be a good girl and let mommy sleep? You are taking all of his energy and he needs a good night sleep. Will you do that please? Thank you sweetheart.” Then places another kiss onto the tender skin.

  
Bucky smiled as he watched his lover talked to their baby girl. Steve grins at him when he reached over and pressed a light kiss onto his lips. Steve then laid down and turned the lamp off and pulled the Omega closer so he was nuzzled into his side and smiled. He could feel the pregnant brunet relax against him. Clearly, the day has exhausted him and needs this much needed rest.

  
Steve stared at the ceiling feeling content. Even though they were real young, this is life. He has the perfect Omega, the perfect house and soon to be the perfect job. He is going to be a architect. Maybe one day, he will set up his own company and bring in some good money, honest money. But, there was still that important question he wanted to ask? How on earth did Bucky think of those thoughts? This evening was clearly bugging the Alpha more than he thought he would.

  
Maybe he will ask tomorrow. 


	10. Episode Ten

_**Episode Ten** _

  
As the morning sun starts to softly kiss the land, the morning dew coating a light layer of water, making everything wet. The morning birds start to sing and the country road quiet. Inside the house the sun starts to shine through the windows making the room dance in the sunlight. Making them bright and welcoming.

  
Today was the day, the day that chaos erupted from the country home. That now the brunet was nine months pregnant and today was his birthday. Steve has especially woken up very early to make breakfast and called his friends over so they could get the living room decorated. Even Rebecca, Bucky’s younger sister came out to help.  Today Bucky was going to turn eighteen and was now a legal adult, now he was legally was able to be a parent to his baby girl. Steve’s birthday had already passed, so he was already eighteen years old.

  
It was currently eight thirty in the morning and they were almost done. They knew Bucky was most likely going to be getting up more later than usual, since he needed a lot more rest now. Bruce was curious and the group had started to ask questions that are seriously baby related. “So, when is the baby’s due date?” Sam asks.  “It was March fifth, but Betty did say that it is normal for babies to be born late, so she did changed it till about March eighteenth.” Steve says. “Interesting.” Bruce says thoughtful. “God, so close to having the actual baby in the real world. Are you excited?” Clint asks smiling softly.  Steve beams. “Dude, you have no idea. My dad said that one of the best feelings in the world was holding your own child for the first time.” Steve says, almost vibrating in excitement. “I bet Bucky is excited to have his own body back.” Natasha says holding onto her own son.

  
Natasha had given birth two weeks ago and had a beautiful son name Michael Johnathan Barton-Romanov. “Yes, for sure. Bucky just wants her to arrive already.” Steve says while chuckling softly. “I hope that Bucky won’t feel insecure about his body afterwards. It is really hard to get that baby weight off.” Natasha says feeling worried.  “Good point but we really won’t know until we arrive at that point in time.” Sam says while shrugging. “That is true.” Bruce says. Tony had surprisingly hadn’t said anything. Well, until now. “Then that means you two can have amazing sex again.” He says and everyone groans. “Tony, you do know that Omegas can’t have sex until about six weeks after they give birth?” Bruce asks and Tony eyes widen in shock. “Well that sucks for you Steve.” Tony says and Steve only rolled his eyes in response.

  
“Personal question here, but have you two been having sex lately?” Bruce asks. Steve gives him a strange look while the other chuckled and snickers. “To tell you the truth, no. But we are perfectly happy so don’t think about saying anything Tony.” Steve says sliding his eyes to the side where Tony rolled his eyes.  “Did you know that sex induces labour? When the baby is about three weeks late, the doctors suggest that and it usually works.” Bruce says. “No actually, I did not know that.” Steve says. “How did you know that Bruce?” Rebecca asks. “I did some research. I was curious.” Bruce says and everyone else looked convinced and left it at that.

  
“When do you think Bucky will wake up?” Clint asks. Steve shrugs. “He usually get up around nine thirty, but ever since he hit the nine month pregnancy stage, he as been getting up around eleven.” Steve says thoughtfully. “That is to be expected.” Natasha says, speaking from experience.  “Now, here is the big question, what will Bucky want for breakfast?” Tony asks. Everyone was actually at a lost because they wouldn’t really know. Pregnancy is strange like that. “What do you have in the kitchen Steve?” Rebecca asks.  "We have pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, waffles, and fruit.” Steve lists. He knew the list was a lot longer, but they really don’t want to make a lot of food. “Okay, let’s make a little bit of each.” Rebecca says and everyone agrees with her and sets to work.

  
It was around ten forty five when Bucky came slowly downstairs. Why didn’t they have their room on the main floor? Bucky just sets himself up with for struggles by claiming a room upstairs. He really didn’t think at that moment of how hard it was going to be when he was nine months pregnant.

  
He smells food. Not just one, but a mixture of breakfast foods. Bacon, eggs, and sausages are the main things that Bucky could smell at the moment and clearly, with the laughter and talking in the other room, his friends were here as well. Interesting.  Bucky slowly walks into the kitchen. “Well, morning sleepyhead.” Rebecca says gently and Bucky sits down. Sam sets a cup of decaffeinated tea in front of the Omega, which he sips gratefully. “Thanks. What time is it?” He asks with a rough morning voice. “It is eleven in the morning sleeping beauty.” Tony answers. “Fuck off Tony.” The Omega grumbles, not wanting to deal with this shit at the moment. Tony only laughs.  “Happy birthday big brother.” Rebecca says in a light, happy voice that always bring a smile to the teenager lips. “Thanks Becca.” He says in a fond tone. Bucky will always love his little sister. She is definitely one of the main reasons Bucky didn’t go crazy when he was in that family. 

“So, what do you think Anna is in the mood for?” Steve asks. Bucky shrugs. “Just give me a little of everything.” Bucky says not in the mood to think for god knows how long just to figure out of what he wants to eat. Steve shrugs, understanding and grabs a plate. He only give a little bit, hoping that Anna will not make him throw up.  Bucky starts to eat and looks at the others. It was silent, since everyone is eating. Once Bucky was finished he gives his group of friends a look. “What?” Rebecca asks innocently. “What is the plan today because you people always have plans on my birthday.” Bucky points out and they give each other looks. “It’s a surprise.” Sam says, not sounding very convinced.

  
“We are going shopping for an hour or two with Rebecca, Tony and I. Then we are coming back here and that is all I am saying.” Natasha says. Bucky sighs and somehow manages not to groan and roll his eyes at them. “Now I have to get change is what you are saying?” Bucky asks and both the girls nodded. The male then stands up then slowly walks out feeling insecure. He doesn’t want to go out in public. He is just so big and people look at him like they never saw a pregnant person before. Even worse, he could run into his parents. That cannot happen. None, what’s so ever. Bucky grumbles as he slowly walk up those stupid stairs and into the bedroom. Now it is going to take forever to find an outfit that will suit him….. and fit him. Can he just go to like a park or something?

  
But alas, he needs to do this. He looks through his wardrobe and looks through his clothes. Well sweatpants are going to be worn so that’s out, but now the shirt. Bucky tries a couple on that don’t fully fit so does the next best thing. He wore one of Steve’s shirts. It worked and that is all that mattered at the moment.

  
Anna kicked and Bucky smiled softly and places his hand right where Anna kicked. “You don’t want to go either huh?” He asked and giggled when Anna kicked once again, agreeing with her mother. “Well, lets get going.” Bucky says softly. He walked down the stairs slowly and saw that both girls were waiting patiently.  “Are you ready?” Rebecca asks and the brunette nods. “Lets go then.” Natasha says and she opens the door.  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was out with a warm gentle breeze. Bucky smiles softly then turned to the girls. “Can we do something else?” The teenager asks. “Sure Buck. What do you want to do?” His younger sister asks. “Lets go to the park or something.” The male answers and both girls nodded. “We understand.” The red head said softly while placing her hand gently onto his left shoulder. Bucky smiles softly and they get into the car. “So, today you just turned eighteen. You know what that means? Mom and dad can’t take you away or force you to adopt.” Becca says and Bucky grins. “Oh, I know alright.” He says smugly and smirks.

  
His mother and father can’t touch him now and honestly, Bucky feels fantastic with this news.

  
Bucky leans his head back into the seat and looks out of the window. He watched as the colours blurred together. As trees, houses, farms and fields passes by. Man does he ever love the country. He felt a slight flutter inside of his swollen stomach and he beams and touches his stomach.  Then he thinks about the future. Will Anna be smart? Will she be kind and beautiful? Will she have his eyes or Steve’s? But Bucky does have some fears that all mothers have. When she becomes a teenager, will she hate him? Will she make the same stupid mistakes that he had made?

But when she becomes an adult, she will not need her mother anymore. Bucky doesn’t know why this bugs him so much. Maybe he should make a phone call to Steve’s mother. It will have to be on a payphone since anything could happen.  Bucky sighs. But then an idea pops up. What if they have more than one child? Bucky did always wanted about three to four kids when he grew up. He just needs to tell Steve this. But not now, god knows what he is doing right now.

  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
Steve gets to work once Bucky and the girls left. “Are you sure this is going to be okay? I mean like, we don’t know how to bake.” Sam says, clearly nervous. “We just follow the recipe duh.” Clint says. “But they are so complicated!” Tony whines. “God us Alphas are useless in the kitchen.” Steve mumbles and the three other male teenagers nod in agreement.  “Lets try this.” Steve says and the others nod. 

It was about ten minutes later, they have all the ingredients and now they were trying to figure it out. “What is a tablespoon?” Clint asks. “I have no idea.” Tony says. “That is why we have these spoons. The biggest spoon here is a tablespoon.” Sam says and hands the spoon over to Steve.  
“Right.” Steve says and measures it out. “Isn’t it supposed to be flat, not heaping?” Steve asks. “From remembering my mother from baking. It is supposed to be even.” Sam says. “Okay, so I was doing this right.” Steve whispers to himself and continues to measure the ingredients. 

Bucky, Natasha and Rebecca were sitting on a picnic bench under the tree holding chocolate milkshakes. “Okay, so, the day after you and Steve ran away Sharon was looking for Steve. She asked me where you two were and I shrugged. Then she snarled and three days later she finds out. Man was she fucking furious and halfway through our second period class she literally burst into tears.” Natasha tells the story. “No.” Bucky gasps. Natasha giggles and nods her head. “Oh yes, and the teacher asked her what was wrong and do you know what she said?” Natasha asks. “What? What did she say?” Rebecca asks eager to know what happens next.

“She said that the love of her life ran away. She wailed and everyone else in the class tried not to giggle. Thor asked who was the love of her life and she yelled out Steve’s name. She said that it was all that bitches fault for taking him away from her.” Natasha says and all three of them giggle.  “Then the teacher finally exploded on her. She told her to suck it up and that Bucky was not a bitch. So will you shut the hell up and stop interrupting her damn class.” Natasha says and this time all three of them broke out into full laughs. 

“She really said that?” Bucky asks and the red head grins and nods her head. “The whole entire class laughed and Sharon just stomped onto her heel and stormed out of the room.” She says and Bucky holds up a hand and Natasha gives him a high five. “God I love that teacher. Mrs. Hill deserve the damn Oscar award.” Bucky says. 

“That’s for damn sure.” Rebecca says. Just then Natasha’s phone rings. “Hello?” She answers. “Right. We are on our way back.” She answers then hangs back. ‘Well, it’s time for us to go back.” She says and they nodded as they finished off there delicious chocolate milkshakes and climb back into the car.

  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
“There. We are done.” Sam says as he finishes off the last touches onto the chocolate cake. “Do we have eighteen candles?” Clint asks and all of a sudden Tony pulls a packet of birthday candles out of nowhere and he holds it up. “Where the hell did that come from?” Sam asks and Tony shrugs.  “I came prepared.” Tony says and Sam shrugs. “Okay.” Was all that he said. “Tony, stay by the window and tell us when they arrive.” Steve says and the teenager nods. “Yes Captain Rogers.” Tony teases and walks over by the window. “I am not a captain of anything.” Steve snarks, making Tony giggle. “You could go into the army. You get good pay, Bucky will also get good pay and most of all you could save your country.” Sam says.

  
Steve shakes his head. “Bucky will kill me if I did that. You know why? Because then I won’t be there for my kid. I would have to leave Bucky to raise Anna on his own and I will never do that to him.” Steve says very seriously.  “Good point.” Clint says grinning. Sam nods. “I’d hoped you will say that. I’m proud of you man.” The teen said and both males high fived. “They are here!” Tony exclaims. “Okay, lets do this!” Clint says and they gather around and Sam lights the candles.  They hear the door unlock and the front door open. “Happy birthday!” The four male teenagers coursed and Bucky smiles and blushes. “Oh my god. Thank you.” Bucky beams. Steve leans forward and presses a quick kiss on the brunettes lips. “Happy birthday baby.” He whispers. “Make a wish.” Rebecca says and Steve watches as the love of his life thinks for a second then blows the candles out.

  
Everyone claps and Bucky grins. Natasha takes the cake out of the blondes hands and places the cake onto the kitchen table. “Lets sit down.” She says and all of us sit down and both Sam and Rebecca bring the presents out.  Bucky giggles and was surprised by the amount there was. “Guys, you didn’t have to but me presents.” He says bashful and blushing. “But we did, so shush.” The red head replies. Bucky grins and leans back. “Give me the first one.” He says and both girls cheer while the males just grin.

  
“Mine first.” Rebecca says and hands the present to her older brother. Bucky gently grabs it and open the present. “This isn’t the kind of present where I continuously have to open boxes to find the smallest thing ever is it?” He asks smiling at his sister while opening the box. “That was one time.” She says and making the others laugh.  Bucky looks down and takes the book out. “No way. Aww Becks.” He says and brings his younger sister into a hug. “It was your child book when you were a kid. I thought that maybe every night you can read it to your baby girl and when she gets older and have kids, hen she can read it to hers.” She says and both of the siblings eyes reads the title. ‘The Runaway Dinosaur.’

  
“Thank you Becca.” He says to his sister once again. “Open mine next.” Natasha says. “Okay jeez.” He teases gently and opens the present. “This present is huge and- no way.” He opens the case to find the most beautiful guitar. It was a crimson red with silver streaks with a silver star in the middle. 

“Yes! Thank you.” Bucky says huffing a little laugh as he lifts it up and runs his hand along the strings. “You can play. Don’t give it up.” She says and hugs him gently on the side. Bucky puts the instrument away and Natasha places the case onto the side.  Bucky got lots of gifts. Clint gave him three tickets to a vacation to Costa Rica, Tony gave him a series called Castle that he always wanted to read and Sam gave him a book called ‘Top Dog’. A book about a specialized search dog in the army name Lucca that sniffs out IED,s. (Improvised Explosive Device)

  
“Last gift.” Steve says and hangs it to his fiancé, man he will never get tired of thinking that. Soon Bucky will be his husband.  Bucky grabs the box and opens it. It was a box and Bucky bites his bottom lip as he opens the lid and smiles as he sees it. “Oh Steve.” Bucky says breathlessly. “What? I just saw it and immediately though of you.” He says while Bucky takes the golden chain out and smiles.

  
“You don’t have to impressed me Steve.” Bucky says as he puts the chain onto his neck. “Well, maybe I want to.” The blonde says and pulls Bucky into a quick kiss. “Now its time for cake.” Tony says and everyone perked up. “CAKE!” Clint yells and runs into the kitchen making everyone laugh.  
Today is definitely a good day and when Anna arrives, it’s just going to get even better.


	11. Episode Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! 
> 
> I really hoped that you liked this story. I have a message at the end of this chapter that I hope you read but I want to thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and of course the comments!

_**Episode Eleven** _

  
“Okay this is taking forever. Anna you need to come out soon.” Bucky exclaims to his stomach. Anna is seriously already now two weeks late. It is now March nineteenth and this is crazy. “Babe she is coming soon. I promise.” Steve says and sits down onto the couch beside the Omega. “You promised me that two days ago.” Bucky whines and puts his head onto the Alpha’s shoulder. Steve’s eyebrows furrow. This baby is really taking a toll onto his fiancé.

  
Bucky just wants his own body back. He has been carrying Anna for nine months and already being two weeks late, he is starting to get scared. Is something happening to the baby?

  
“Come on babe. It’s bedtime.” Steve says and helps Bucky up. “Okay its just, she is taking so long and I’m starting to get worried.” Bucky says and Steve stops him. “Buck listen to me. She is one hundred percent healthy. I promise that she will be here. She is just stubborn that’s all.” The blonde says. “Like you?” The teen asks. The Alpha chuckles and nods. “Yeah, like me.” He says.

  
They get ready for bed and climbed into bed. Steve lays back and let the Omega curl up to him. “Goodnight. I love you.” The brunet says. The blonde smiles. “Goodnight baby, I love you too.” He replies and turns the lamp off.

  
**Three twenty in the morning.**

  
The moonlight shines as there was no clouds in the sky on this night. Not a full moon, but only half. As the bats flap their wings searching for food and as the crows sing in the night.  It was a chilly breeze as it usually is most nights. The owl hoots and there was no vehicles on the road. It was a quiet night. A quiet peaceful night.  But it was a special night. A special night indeed, for people’s life’s is going to change. A specific couple to be exact. For this couple as been through so much but still, together they made it through. All because they love each other so much that no one as never seen this type of love. It was a special love that people wish they can find.

  
This couple inside the bedroom, sleeping peacefully as most people are in the world when suddenly pain runs through the Omega’s body. Bucky gasps as he shots up and in instinct he places his left hand onto his swollen stomach. His chest heaves up and down quickly as he whimpers in distress. “Steve.” Bucky gasps shaking the blonde’s body with his right hand.

  
“Hmmm?” Steve mumbles over half asleep. “Steve, honey, wake up. The baby is coming.” Bucky says and his body tenses as another contraction runs through. Bucky whines and Steve was wide eyed and awake in a second. “Oh shit! The baby is coming!” He yells and was out of the bed in a flash.

  
They had packed a over night bag, ready for when this time comes. Steve throws it inside the car and rushes back inside and helped his lover to the car. “It is going to be just fine. The hospital is only twenty minutes away but I promise I will make it in fifteen.” Steve says trying to keep his panic down.

  
He makes it to the hospital in ten minutes.

  
Steve was quite proud of himself. “Hey could I get some help here?” Steve calls out and a couple of nurses take into action. They place Bucky into a wheelchair and wheel him into a room and helped him up onto the bed. Steve helped him put on his hospital gown.

  
Steve could already tell that it was going to be a long night.

  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
On March twentieth, at five thirty in the morning, Anna Rose Rogers was born into the world. The baby girl wailed as the nurse placed her into her mother’s awaiting arms. Bucky stares into her bright blue eyes. He felt himself smile and tears of joy feel down his cheeks. “Hey baby. Look at you, god my perfect little angel.” He says and she coos as she looks at him as her cries quiet down. Bucky gently touches her cheek and he smiles at her. He could feel something inside of him change. He felt that no matter what he is going to protect his little girl. She is going to grow up happy and she can fall in love with who ever she wants.

  
Bucky sniffles and he holds her closer. The nurse opens the door to let Steve inside the hospital room. “Buck?” Steve whispers. The brunet smiles and waves him over. “Come. Meet Anna.” Bucky says and Steve walks over and a single tear falls down his cheek. “She’s beautiful.” He says with his voice higher than usual. Clearly trying to hold it together.

  
“Would you like to hold her?” He asks and the blonde immediately looked worried. “Are you sure? I don’t want to drop her.” He says. Bucky giggles. “There you go, support her head. There, see, you will never hurt her.” Bucky says as he places Anna into his fiancé arms and moved his hands a little so he was holding her correctly.  Steve looks down into her silver eyes. Wait what? “Why are her eyes silver?” He asks and looks up to his lover full of concern. “All baby eyes come out silver, as they get older, the colour of their eyes will fill in.” A nurse close by says. Steve nods and feels relieved.

  
Steve smiles. She is just so small. Her eyes looking into this world for the first time full of wonder and curiosity. Steve knew that know matter what he is going to do everything he can to protect her. Steve sniffles, he was just so overwhelmed with everything. Anna was perfect and he had the perfect mate, perfect house, everything is going to be perfect to the best of the parents abilities.

  
Steve chuckles and holds her closer. My god, he was a father now. He looks over to Bucky. “My god, I’m a dad now and you’re a mom.” He says and the brunet bursts into giggles at the random fact. He nods while smiling. He was expecting Steve to say something fluffy but, in Bucky’s opinion, it counts.

  
“Get some rest love.” Steve says as he notices that Bucky’s eyes were starting to close. He must be exhausted. As the Omega sleeps, a nurse knocks gently on the doorframe. “Your friends are here.” She says gently. Steve nods and stands up. “Can you do me a favor? Can you stay here? So when Buck wakes up he will know where we are. Also can you not call his parents?” He asks. She smiles. “We haven’t called your parents yet and of course I will stay here.” She says with a small smile.

  
“Thank you.” The Alpha says and she nods at him as he walks out of the room. He walks up to his group of friends and they quickly stand up. “Guys, meet Anna.” Steve says quietly for the baby girl was sleeping peacefully. “Oh my god, she is so tiny.” Sam whispers. “She is so cute.” Natasha says as Clint was holding their own son.

  
“Is Buckster sleeping?” Tony asks. The Alpha nodded. The group just admired Anna for a few minutes in silence when the hospital doors open. Steve looks up and pales when he sees his parents come inside. The nurse fucking lied to him. “Mom, who told you?” He asks as his mother and father rushed towards him. “The nurse is a spy. She just called Winifred, we need to get Bucky and Anna out of here and fast.” Sarah says rushed and the group gets to work. “Steve get your truck around at the back.” Joseph orders and Steve hands Anna to Sarah and runs out.

  
“Tony, Clint follow me.” He says and Clint presses a quick kiss to Natasha’s lips as he hands his son over to her arms. They walk into the hospital room to see that the nurse was nowhere in sight. “Good.” The older male mutters under his breath and gently picks the teenage Omega up in bridal style. “Keep a lookout.” He says to Tony and Clint. “All clear.” They says and Joseph walks out.

  
Natasha and Sarah jogs over to them. “Faster, they just arrived.” Sarah says and they walk slightly faster.   
“Where are they?” Steve says as he wait out back. Clint shrugs but then jumps as Tony smacks against the truck. He opens the truck door. “Hurry the fuck up, they will be around the corner any minute.” He hisses and Clint helps clear the back seat for Joseph to lay the brunet onto the back seat. Sarah squeezes in beside him and lays Bucky’s head onto her lap.

  
Joseph opens the driver side door. “Son move over.” He says and Steve hops over quickly. As the older man drives off, Bucky’s eyes flutter and he opens his eyes. He looks around confused. “What? Where am I?” He asks confused. “It’s okay baby, I’m here.” Steve says and takes Bucky’s hand gently. Bucky gasps in pain when Joseph runs over a big bump.

  
“Joseph slow down! It’s alright sweetheart, we had to get you and the baby out of the hospital because a nurse called your parents and they were on the way.” Sarah says softly. Bucky, still overwhelmed with hormones starts to panic. “Anna, where is she?!” He says and starts to struggle. “Calm down, hey its okay, she is right here.” Sarah says quickly and lays the baby girl gently onto the Omega’s chest.

  
Bucky, in tears, lays a hand onto the tiny body. He lays his head back and starts to calm down. “Where are we going?” He asks tiredly. “Dad?” Steve looks over to him. “We are going to your place and we are laying low. We shouldn’t have taken Bucky out. He needs medical attention.” The man says and shakes his head. Bucky weakly grabs Steve’s hand. “Betty.” He says quietly. “Who is Betty?” Sarah asks. “Betty Ross, she was Bucky’s nurse. She did checkups on him and everything.” Steve says. “Can you tell me directions to her office?” Joseph asks and his son nods.

  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
Betty was just finishing up paperwork when there was a knock on her door. She looks up in confusing. Who was knocking at her door? Betty knows that she does not have any appointments. Filled with curiosity, she stands up. She grabs a hair tie and ties her raven black hair into a high ponytail.  She opens the door and looks at the blonde male in surprise. “Steve, what’s going on?” She asks. “Bucky gave birth but then his parents came and he sneaked him out of there but we believe that he still needs medical attention.” The blonde Alpha says. The older female blinked then slowly nods.

  
“Okay? I have a small bed he can go on and I can make sure he is healthy and not one hundred percent injured.” She says and Steve nods. Betty steps back and gaspes as a older man walks in, with the Omega in his arms, and another older blonde female, holding a small bundle in her arms.

  
The only thing that she could ask herself was,  
 _What the hell did I just get myself into?_

  
It was a few hours later and the sun was just rising. The birds start chirping and singing to announce that it was a whole new day. Dew was covered in a layer over everything outdoors, making it very wet. The group stands around exhausted as they are waiting for Betty Ross to finish her job.  The little child opens her eyes and stares right into Steve’s eyes. She blinks and gurgles as her hands reach forward. “Aren’t you curious about this new world that you were just brought into?” He asks silently, for his parents were napping on the sofa.

  
“Yeah, but when you get older, you are most likely going to realize that reality sucks. But we promise you that we will make you so happy. We promise to not be like our parents who only care about money and power. You can love whoever you want.” He whispers.

  
Steve knows that is both of their fears. Bucky and him are afraid that they are going to turn out just like their parents. Well, Bucky’s parents. Steve’s parents are pretty awesome.  Anyway, continuing on, Betty opens the door and walks out. Steve stands and stares at her. _Please be good news, please be good news, I can’t lose him, not now_. “Bucky is perfectly fine.” She says and Steve feels so relieved. Oh thank god.

  
“Oh thank god.” He says that part out loud and her lips pull back into a kind and gentle smile. “Can I see Anna?” She asks and Steve nods. After how she really helped with Bucky, of course she can hold and look at Anna.  Betty gently holds the tiny body close to her and she smiles. “She definitely as your eyes.” She says and looks up to see the Alpha blushing and she giggles. “You can go see him, I got her.” She says and he nods. “Thanks.” He says and she nods. “Of course.” She whispers and he steps into the room and softly closes the door after him.

  
Now that it was only him and the brunet, Steve walks up to the bed and sits down on the chair that was set up beside the bed. Betty must have thought of this ahead of her and the blonde was so grateful for that. He sits down and gently takes the Omega’s hand. “Hey baby.” He whispers and then waits. Steve was thinking about so much and he just wants to make sure that Bucky will be okay. Of course they talked about it, because Steve needs to get a job. Man, he has send resumes, and got interviews. He just needs to accept one. He just wants to talk to Bucky about it first and then accept one.

  
He just hopes that everything goes to plan. He just hopes that nothing bad happens. Because if he lost either Bucky or Anna, he wouldn’t know what to do or how to go on. But he would have to if he had the other. Bucky and Anna are the one of the main things in his life that he loves and needs to keep.  
So, if the Barnes do find them, they really can’t do anything now. Why? Because they both are eighteen now. They are legally adults now and Steve felt giddy inside.

  
Not to mention he felt even more giddy now that they can plan the wedding. They have decided to wait until Anna was at least two or three years old for the wedding.

  
He hears a soft groans and sees the other boy’s eyelid’s flutter. He opens his eyes and looks around confused until they land onto Steve. He grins when he sees the Omega’s lips pull into a small smile. “Stevie.” He whispers.  “Hey Buck. How are you feeling?” He asks and his heart flutters when Bucky’s hand squeezes his. “A little sore but definitely better.” He says. Steve leans forward and captures Bucky’s lips with his and then pulls away. “That’s very good.” He says. He watches as Bucky looks at the ceiling then his eyes fill with worry as his blue grey eyes snaps to his.

  
“Anna.” Was the only word that came out and Steve smiles. “She’s beautiful Buck. Has your hair and smile.” He says and there was a soft knock on the door. The door opens to see Betty’s head pop in. “May I come in?” She asks and both males head nods. The door opens wider and she smoothly walks in and sets Anna into Bucky’s arms.

  
“I assume that you wanted to see her.” She says as she stands beside Steve. “Perfect timing.” Steve says as the Omega was too busy holding and paying attention to his perfect little baby girl. She was truly an angel.

  
A beautiful little angel.

  
Steve watches as Bucky giggles when Anna plays and grabs his thumb. “Look at you.” He whispers. “Thank you Buck.” Steve says once again and Betty leaves the room so the family can spend their time in private. “For what?” He asks confused. “For her. She’s perfect.” He says. Bucky rolled his eyes playfully. “Well, soon when she gets older she can have another brother or sister.” He says and Steve looks at his lover in surprise. “Really?” He asks.

  
“Yes silly. She can’t be the only child. Trust me, it was no fun until Rebecca arrived.” He says after giggling. Steve smiles and stares at his beautiful mate with fond eyes. “How do I deserve you?” He asks. Bucky shrugs. “Maybe just luck.” He teases causing Steve to laugh.

  
He truly is the luckiest Alpha in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to 2018!
> 
> I personally want to thank you for not sending hate and saying terrible things about this story. I have had seen and heard of authors stopping or deleting their stories because of people sending so much hate.  
> We are better than this so let's make 2018 great! 
> 
> Let's send love and support to our authors. And if they say this is their first time then tell them hints and support them. But tell them in a good way and not in a bad awful way. 
> 
> So hopefully you have read this message and agree to what I have said. I will say thanks once again and if you are a reader and want to try out on writing, Please do! I bet you have amazing ideas! 
> 
> Anyway there is only one thing to say left:
> 
> Parkshan820 was here!


End file.
